Instinct
by SammieRose28
Summary: They say a person will survive drowning until their instincts kick in and they eventually breathe, Allie wasn't sure who "they" were or why they would say such things but she knew that they were right. Allie's life was ruled so strongly by instinct that she found it hard to switch it off. She was forever drowning in feeling and she always took that fatal breath. SLOW BURN SAM X OC
1. EXTENDED SUMMARY

"Family don't end with blood"

Those were the words that Allie had lived by since the day that Bobby Singer had rescued her from a demon. It was no secret that hunting burned in the veins of the young girl and that fire only grew stronger in the 18 years after her parents' death.

They say a person will survive drowning until their instincts kick in and they eventually breathe, Allie wasn't sure who "they" were or why they would say such things but she knew that they were right. Allie's life was ruled so strongly by instinct that she found it hard to switch it off. She was forever drowning in feeling and she always took that fatal breath.

Every action was a reflex. Heart ruled over head despite the destruction.

Allie had a storm brewing inside of her, placed perfectly behind a locked door but it just so happened that Sam Winchester was a master with a lock pick.

Season 1 onwards - I will be skipping some episodes.

Also published on Wattpad and Quotev under the same title and username.


	2. PROLOGUE

Beans on toast. Again. It had been that way for the past 18 years but she wouldn't have it any other way. Allie couldn't recall much about the short five years that she had with her parents, only flashes of faces and the echoes of laughs however their screams still resounded in her dreams coupled with thick black smoke and the smell of sulphur; that night changed her life forever.

"Eat up AllieCat! This car ain't gonna fix itself!" The sound of the hollering broke her from her thoughts. Bobby Singer. He had been the one to find her that night, cowering in the bathroom behind a salt line whilst silently chanting an exorcism. He was immediately besotted with the little girl and couldn't find it in his heart to let her go so he chose to bring her up as if she were his own, teaching her the tricks of the trade (both mechanical and supernatural) and watching proudly as she blossomed into the strongest and most determined young lady you would ever lay your eyes upon and boy was she a beauty!

"Coming!" Allie answered as she pulled her unruly brunette curls into a ponytail and placed her dirty dishes in the sink. Noticing the time, she pulled on her old combat boots and ran outside to the garage.

"You sleep okay? You look hella tired."

"On and off" she shrugged as she slid under the car, wrench in hand "you found any hunts nearby? I'm itching to get out again!"

"Thought you were waiting on Tweedle Dum finishing whatever the hell he's doing?"

"Yeah but it's been weeks! Don't get me wrong Sioux Falls is great and I love being home but there's only so many cars I can fix and bottles I can shoot…" Bobby shook his head at the girl as she slid out from underneath the 1978 Mustang Coupe. Allie had always been the adventurous type, always preferring climbing trees and rolling in the mud to dresses and dolls, it had made her strong and agile. Bobby always believed that hunting was in Allie's blood; she was highly intelligent, retaining information like a sponge, and she was brave with a heart of gold, she was also a great shot with both a gun and a bow and arrow. Of course Allie preferred the bow, it was more of a challenge to her in her younger years and she thought she looked pretty badass.

"That it done?"

"Yep!" Allie grinned as she wiped the oil from her hands and turned on the ignition as proof.

"That's my girl! How 'bout we see about that hunt now?" Bobby replied patting her shoulder as he moved towards the house. He had taken a step back from hunting, only manning the phones and researching cases for his fellow hunters, to focus on being a father to Allie and ensuring that she would have as normal a life as he could provide until she was old enough for him to get back in the game. He had never agreed with the way that his close friend John Winchester had decided to bring his boys up, if you could call it that; run down motel rooms, different schools nearly every day of the week and weeks alone. No, Bobby did not agree with it at all and that was not what he wanted for his AllieCat, she would go to school, take her exams and go to prom and if she decided that she wanted in on the family business then that's what she would do but it would be her decision and until she had made that choice Bobby would make sure that she wanted for nothing and had the safety and security to blossom. The difference in parenting styles had often caused a rift between Bobby and John and Bobby truly felt for the boys especially the eldest Dean. There was too much responsibility resting on such young shoulders and he only ever got a glimpse into the life of a child on the days he would visit the Singer household.

The bond between Dean Winchester and Allie Clarke was an unbreakable one. One that had formed the second they were introduced. They trusted each other more than anyone else in the world, promised never to lie to each other and depended on one another to help them through the trials that accompanied life as a hunter and Allie was one hell of a wingman.

Just as Allie opened her mouth to answer the man, the roaring of a 1967 Impala could be heard in the distance. Shielding her emerald green eyes from the hot South Dakota sun she searched the horizon and soon enough the car came into sight.

"He must have heard your cries of boredom!" Bobby laughed nudging her, "Hell, I was getting ready to shoot you myself…"

Allie merely grinned in response as she wrapped her arms around him watching as the sleek black Impala came to halt at her feet. The door swung open.

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."


	3. 01 PILOT

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, any of the characters or plot lines. I do however own any original dialogue/plots, Allie and any other characters that you do not recognise.**

Allie pulled away from Bobby quickly assessing the situation. John was forever disappearing without a trace but something was clawing at the back of her head vying for attention. Allie had always known when something was wrong or was going to go wrong, she knew when someone was in danger and had unfortunately learned the hard way that her instincts were not to be ignored. They refused to be ignored.

The feeling continued to gnaw at her as she looked from Bobby to Dean, "Okay, where do we start?" she shrugged.

"We go get Sammy. You ready to go?" Dean had no doubt that Allie would follow him but the lack of questioning following his previous statement had left him worried. Allie always had something to say even if it were just a ploy to wind him up. Something must be wrong. Glancing at Bobby briefly who appeared to be sharing his caution, he waited for her response.

Allie simply nodded. Herself and Dean were a very effective team, they knew what the other one was going to do before they made their move and they solved cases and killed monsters quicker than most so she wasn't entirely sure why they needed to drag Sam away from his apple pie life. She had only met the young Winchester a handful of times, as fate would have it that they were never around at the same time, but from the stories Dean had told her and Bobby's admiration for the young man she felt almost cruel as she grabbed her bag and jumped into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"I'll keep you updated and call if we need anything. Remember to eat properly and there's wet washing in the machine!" She called out the window to Bobby, "I love you!"

"Stay safe and look after one another! You too kiddo" and with that they were off.

Allie's hair whipped her face as the Impala sped along the winding dusty roads. The heat of the sun caressed her bare arms as her fingers drummed out the beat of one of their favourite classic rock cassette tapes. She glanced sideways at Dean and could tell there was something bothering him about the situation; the way the centre of his brow furrowed and the way his green eyes would flicker to the side on occasion. She couldn't say that she blamed him as the slight feeling of dread tickled her thoughts threatening to bring on a headache. Absentmindedly reaching a hand to graze her temple, she turned towards her partner in crime.

"You're awful quiet." they both said simultaneously to one another before smirking at their similarity.

"Aside from the obvious, what's wrong?" Allie asked bringing them back to the topic at hand, "and don't say nothing, you know I know you better than that and we promised not to lie."

"Your shoes don't match your outfit, its offending me" Dean smirked and Allie watched as his eyes lit up for a second.

"I thought they looked cute!" She responded, frowning whilst playing with the hem of her shirt and glancing at her combat boots and shorts.

"What is it with you and boots anyway?" Dean snorted, "reminds me of that wedding you were refusing to go to because we wouldn't let you wear your boots with your dress!"

Allie looked in amusement as Dean began to laugh and mutter incoherently between breaths. "Okay, Gok Wan..." she scowled, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Who?"

Shaking her head, she decided to drop the subject as Dean had perked up after teasing her, she grabbed the map from the back seat and one of the sandwiches they had bought. They weren't too far from Stanford now and Allie most certainly did not approve of Dean's plan to reach Sam.

Calling was apparently too simple, although she doubted that Sam would answer the calls anyway, and so Dean was going to perfect the art of breaking and entering.

* * *

"Dean?! You scared the crap out of me!"

The B&E went exactly how Allie predicted. A scuffle that ended with Dean pinning his brother to the floor...scratch that, Sam pinning Dean to the floor.

"Get off of me."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as he surveyed his older brother.

"Well, I was looking for a beer...I don't know what Al was doing!"

"Wow thanks Dean, I'll let you know what it's like down here under the bus." Allie drawled sarcastically as she stepped out from beneath the shadows. Dean sniggered.

"Allie! Is that you? I barely recognise you!" Sam engulfed the petite girl in a quick hug.

"Yeah well it has been years and things must look different from all the way up there!"

Sam chuckled at the girl who was a good foot smaller than him as he looked to his brother, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"The truth, Dean." Allie emphasised as she moved to his side smirking as she caught the scowl he had sent her way.

"Okay." He replied as he nudged Allie for siding with Sam, "All right. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

"That's what I said!" Allie declared earning a swift elbow to the ribs from Dean, "but uh, you wouldn't have picked up." She quickly added to appease the child beside her who had a smug look on his face. The trio were suddenly blinded as light flooded the room; squinting to allow her eyes to readjust, Allie's gaze landed on a pretty blonde wearing short shorts and a Smurfs t-shirt.

Sam introduced her as his girlfriend Jessica, who politely offered her hand for Allie to shake. The gnawing feeling at the back of Allie's mind became more and more prominent and she felt her temperature slowly rising and upon contact with the girl's hand, a searing hot pain shot from her hand to her head. She felt like she was on fire. On instinct she pulled her hands up to her temples, she could feel Dean's hands on her shoulders as a high-pitched din muffled every other sound. Feeling faint she turned around and placed her hands on the table squeezing her eyes shut, the deafening tone making her nauseous. Suddenly it stopped. Confused she slowly opened her eyes and noticed a hand wrapped around hers; Sam. She quickly pulled away, noting the worry in Dean's eyes and made her way outside in an attempt to avoid the looks of pity she could feel from Sam and Jess. If there was one thing that Allie hated most in the world it was appearing weak because she was far from it.

* * *

Feeling better, Allie turned and walked back towards the impala as Sam was entering his apartment block. As she approached Dean he pulled her into a hug and she soon relaxed into the embrace, holding on to him as if her life depended on it.

"It's never been that bad before...I, I couldn't get stop it" she choked out attempting to hold back her tears. The pain had been unbearable.

"I know," Dean sighed as he rested his chin on the top of her head, "I just told them that you had a migraine and hadn't eaten very much. Sam's coming with us to Jericho but he wants to be back by Monday, plans on going to law school or something."

"What made him change his mind?"

"Told him that I didn't want to do this alone, haven't bothered him for two years and that I have a bad feeling." Dean shrugged as they pulled apart, "He seemed pretty interested in the EVP on Dad's message though."

"So you made him feel guilty?" Allie laughed at the Cheshire cat grin that graced Dean's face.

* * *

"Al was my first set of stitches!" Dean exclaimed through the car window as he filled the tank with petrol.

"Yeah and it was your fault I needed them!" she scowled as she opened the back door to hit him and turned to Sam who was looking through the cassette tapes, "mister oh-so-responsible decided it was a brilliant idea to throw a ball off my face when I was standing in the tall tree out the back of Bobby's. Needed my head stitched after I fell."

"I was ten, how was I supposed to know you wouldn't catch it?!"

"You were ten, not stupid!"

Sam sniggered at the pair who he was learning were scarily similar, "What did Bobby say?"

"Told me that if I wanted to play like a boy then I needed to learn to take a fall like a boy." Allie chuckled, "kicked Dean's ass though!"

"oh yeah..." Dean agreed with a look of terror as he threw a bag of popcorn at Allie.

"You and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asked, curious as to how his brother could afford anything.

"Yeah, well hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career."

"All they do is apply, not their fault they send them the cards." Allie added.

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Burt Aframian and his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal!" Dean announced proudly.

"What about you?" Sam asked turning around in his seat to look at Allie.

"Oh no!" Dean interrupted, "Al is not to be trusted with that again! She's lucky I let her use the fake ID's."

"That was one time Dean!"

"One time too many, stupid."

"So yeah now, I'm just a freeloader." Allie said turning back to Sam as she kicked her feet onto the top of the driver's seat. Seeing the motion, Dean dived into the Impala and whacked her legs with a look of disgust.

"That sounds about right" Sam grinned and dodged Allie's hand, he quickly changed the subject after realising he wouldn't be receiving an explanation for the pair, "I swear man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?" Allie and Dean responded in chorus.

"Well for one they are cassette tapes" he answered holding up a handful of the hand-labelled tapes, "and two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Well house rules, Sammy!" Dean pushed a tape into the player and cranked up the volume.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole" Allie finished for him in a lowered, mocking tone as it was a line she had heard many a time when she first started hunting with Dean, "Don't worry, you get used to it." She said reaching forward and patting Sam's shoulder sympathetically.

* * *

Constance Welch was a woman in white, vengeful from the guilt of killing her two children. The trio successfully sent her away after Sam brought her to the house where the incident occurred – he brought her home.

Their first case as a group was eventful, from Dean insulting the local police force to the boys arguing about Jessica being oblivious to Sam's past and their father's crusade. And Dean falling off the bridge and coming back smelling like a sewer. He also got arrested prompting Sam to make his first fake 911 call, Allie had wanted to just stand outside and fire a few shots into the air but Sam was insistent as he glared at her disapprovingly.

The trio had also come across the room that John had rented out for a month and found his journal, this sent Dean into a panic as his father never left his journal anywhere but somehow Allie knew that he was alright, for now anyway. Call it intuition. This knowledge eased Dean's worry slightly as his best friend had never been wrong but he still had a sense of urgency. Allie was just glad that they were making progress in what she had coined as Operation Hunt-a-John, Dean had rolled his eyes at her idiocy and complained about her lack of seriousness as she shrugged it off and called him jealous. Sam had stared incredulously at the duo during the interaction and realised in that moment that he would miss them when he returned to Stanford later that evening.

Despite Dean's best efforts to convince his brother to stay, the Impala pulled up outside Sam's apartment building.

"Call me if you find him?" He asked the remaining pair and they nodded in response, "and maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Sure!" Allie answered as she climbed into the passenger seat. Satisfied with her answer, Sam patted the top of the car and started toward the apartment building.

"Sam?" Dean shouted after him, "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah" Sam smiled and he watched, sighing as the pair disappeared from his view.

* * *

Allie bit the skin beside her fingernails and tapped her foot incessantly as she stared out the passenger side window, watching as the trees at the side of the road flew past her eyes. She shifted in her seat and began tapping her knees with her fingers, her emerald gaze stony. Something wasn't right, she could feel it, but what? Her stomach filled with knots as she chewed the inside of her cheek. She glanced sideways at Dean who was obviously singing along to a song on the radio but Allie couldn't hear a thing. Deafening silence filled her ears and a voice in the back of her head was screaming for her to listen. Just listen. The storm that was brewing in her mind was wreaking havoc in her stomach, her hands began to shake and beads of sweat formed on her brow and she felt her blood boil. For the second time she felt as if she was on fire. FIRE. Realisation smacked her in the face as she jumped in her seat. JESS.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"I said TURN AROUND!"

Dean spluttered in shock at her outburst but the urgency in her voice made him follow her orders so he spun the car around and put his foot to the floor. They reached Sam within minutes and time seemed to come to a standstill when Allie realised that she had been too late. Guilt consumed her as Sam and Dean gave their statements to the police, it poked at her when the boys got into the car and as they began to drive but it killed her when she saw the look of complete defeat in Sam's eyes.

Jessica was dead and Allie had been too late.


	4. 02 HOME

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, any of the characters or plot lines. I do however own any original dialogue/plots, Allie and any other characters that you do not recognise.**

The weeks following Jessica's death were rough. Sam had initially thrown himself into cases and Allie was growing more concerned. She could sense a darkness growing around the young Winchester, she wanted to put it down to grief but intuition was telling her otherwise. Something had changed.

Sam had woken up in the early hours of the morning from a nightmare but this time it wasn't Jess he saw; it was a woman banging on a window. Feeling unsettled he sat up and noticed Allie looking at him sleepily from the bed she shared with Dean, without saying a word he reached for her hand; the sensation calming him and lulling him back to sleep.

The next morning he knew Allie was worried.

"You know, Allie, you might just burn a hole in my skull if you keep staring at me." Sam laughed turning to the girl as she blushed furiously and apologised, "I'm okay, trust me." He added as reached to squeeze her hand before going back to his drawing. Sam knew that she didn't believe him and he fought the smile that appeared on his face as he felt her glimmering green gaze return to him but he chose to leave her alone to silently diagnose him.

"Hey," Dean shouted, "am I boring you two with this hunting evil stuff?"

"I'm listening, keep going." Sam replied as he returned to his drawing.

Dean looked expectantly at Allie until she met his gaze and nodded. Sighing he tapped his pen on the table and went on to discuss a man who had shot himself in the head, Allie smiled as he emphasised his case by waving three fingers around before noticing that Sam wasn't paying attention and began he waving his hand about.

"Any of these things blowing up your skirt pal?"

"Wait, I've seen this…" Sam said furrowing his brow in confusion as he looked at the drawings of trees and stood up from his bed.

"Seen what?" Allie and Dean said concurrently, although Allie's tone was filled with intrigue as she stood and followed Sam to the bottom of his bed, whereas Dean's tone was bored.

"What you doing?" Dean asked still searching for answers.

Allie tilted her head to the side as Sam compared his doodles to the picture in John's journal, the trees were identical. Sam was adamant that they needed to go home to Kansas but Dean demanded an explanation further than "Just trust me" so he stood in front of his younger brother in anticipation.

"I've have these nightmares…"

"I've noticed" Dean replied unsure of where this was going. Allie however understood.

"They come true don't they?" She asked as she crossed the room to stand by Dean. Sam's eyes met hers as he sighed gently and that was all the answers she needed, "Okay." She nodded and crossed over Dean's path to help Sam with the bags.

"Come again?" Dean added stunned as he watched the interaction.

"Look, Dean…I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened."

"Sam, people have weird dreams man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Dean shrugged as he moved to sit on the bed.

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it cause I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this had to mean something right?" Sam ranted barely taking a breath between words.

He looked to Allie for support but she didn't utter a word, instead choosing to walk over to the window running her hands over her face. The more she thought about it the harder it became to comprehend everything. Maybe these nightmares or premonitions were the cause of the darkness she could feel? Her perception seemed to be in overdrive since Sam had joined them and she couldn't understand why; perhaps getting to the bottom of this could help her? Allie had more questions than answers. She was drawn out of her thoughts by a raised voice and the shuffling of feet on the carpet, Dean was pacing.

"I mean; first you tell me that you've got the Shining? And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home? Especially when…"

"When what?" Sam asked but Allie knowing exactly what he meant walked over to her friend and pulled him into a brief hug which was returned immediately.

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there…" Dean finished sadly and turned his back to Sam.

"I know it's hard but we have to check it out," Allie started softly, "Just to make sure."

* * *

The trio went to look around the Winchester's old house, Allie couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable from the second she stood on the front porch. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she felt as if she were going crazy. Shadows kept appearing in her peripheral vision and her ears began to burn. Sam noticed her darting eyes and watched as she took an overly deep breath. Allie felt as though her lungs were disintegrating and her throat began to dry up as she found it harder to breathe, she felt ice cold and panic was beginning to set in until it just stopped. Warmth spread its way up her right hand and she glimpsed at the source. Sam. He gave her a small smile and she nodded as she relaxed her shoulders. As the door opened, Allie dropped Sam's hand, avoiding the looks they were receiving from Dean.

After gathering information about the house Sam was fairly certain that they were dealing with a malevolent spirit and Allie had to agree with the signs; flickering lights, faulty plumbing and scratching noises. Dean was purely perplexed that Sam's visions were coming true which seemed to irk Sam as he got more animated and started asking questions about Jessica and his mother. Allie leaned against the car and sighed in exasperation at the boys who stood arguing, this case was too personal and something just didn't feel right.

"What are we supposed to do?!" Sam yelled.

"GET IN THE CAR!" Allie roared, silencing the argument. They drove to a gas station and hypothesised what they would do if it were any other case. Dean relived what he remembered about the night that their mom died and the trio discussed how secretive John was regarding his thoughts and theories and decided to try and figure out what happened that night as it might help them with the current case. Dean declared that he was going to the bathroom but Allie knew he would be trying to call his dad for help. She also knew that he wouldn't answer. Her heart ached for Dean, he was in new territory – lost without his father's guidance and she knew how helpless he felt by the look in his eye.

"You doing okay?" Sam asked her as he moved to lean beside her.

"I should be the one asking you that." She laughed half-heartedly. Sam trailed his eyes over her face, taking in her expression before choosing his next words.

"You felt whatever is in that house, didn't you?" Allie knew where this question was heading and groaned internally, "Is it…is it...did you…" Sam stumbled and grimaced. Deciding to put him out of his misery and put an end to this incredibly awkward moment, Allie responded:

"I don't know, Sam. Honestly? It felt different to, you know, Stanford…but I have no idea what is going on with me, why it's happening or what any of it even means!" she signed and looked down at her hands that were knotted together in front of her, "I don't trust my own feelings."

"Well, what is your heart telling you?" Sam asked in a soft tone, crouching slightly to meet her gaze. Her eyes softened, unsure of what he meant by that she suddenly felt cornered and very foolish and blushed slightly - _of course he meant the case_. As a defence, Allie resorted to 'Dean Mode'.

"That I'm hungry!" She said plastering on a smile and taking a step back. Sam laughed at the girl in front of him shaking his head as she raided Dean's glovebox for a chocolate bar.

* * *

The case led them to meet with Missouri Mosely. She was a very interesting character and Allie took an immediate liking to her "suffer no fools" attitude but the thing Allie liked the most was her carefree nature, something that the younger girl had always wanted.

Missouri surveyed the boys, chuckling at how handsome they grew up to be whilst referencing how goofy Dean looked as a child. The conversation soon took a serious turn, however, as she took Sam's hand and gave her condolences for Jess. After she mentioned John, the trio wondered how she knew such things.

"Well, you were just thinking it just now" she answered Sam as he raised his eyebrows in surprise. Allie made a mental note reminding herself not to think of anything that could later embarrass her.

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean interrupted.

"I don't know"

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Allie rolled her eyes at Dean's ignorance. Typical Dean.

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit. Please."

Sam and Allie glanced at each other with similar smirks trying to contain their laughter as Missouri gave Dean a proper dressing down. Allie giggled silently as she caught Dean's eye and his priceless expression. The trio sat on the couch, Allie between the Winchesters as Missouri sat in an arm chair across from them.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table I'm a whack you with a spoon!"

"I didn't do anything." Dean defended.

"Well you were thinking about it!" Missouri retorted as Allie and Sam both grinned at Dean who knew she was right.

The boys began to question Missouri about the first time she had met John and how he had taken her to the house with the hope of identifying Mary's murderer. Allie's blood ran cold as Missouri looked her straight in the eye and told them that whatever it was, it was evil. As they continued to talk the brothers tried to gather as much information as possible whilst Allie began to feel another presence in house, one that she was sure she knew from somewhere. She glanced around her, listening intently and turned to see that Missouri was watching her with an expression of intrigue, like she was a puzzle that couldn't be solved.

"So…" Missouri began, breaking eye contact with Allie, "you think somethin' is back in that house?"

"Definitely." Sam responded. Allie frowned, sighed through her nose and glanced around once more, something was nagging at her, like an itch that couldn't be scratched. As Sam placed his hand on her knee, she snapped her head back round to meet his gaze. Missouri watched the interaction as the pair communicated with their eyes and a slight smile crept onto her face.

"I don't understand"

"What?" Sam asked as he looked away from Allie slowly as if being knocked out of a trance.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?"

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once – it just feels like something's starting."

"Well that's a comforting thought." Dean and Allie added in unison.

"That's just creepy…" Missouri remarked looking at the two.

"You get used to it" Sam laughed.

* * *

The trio took Missouri to the house, she instantly felt that the energy in the house was different to the last time she was there. Sam glimpsed sideways at Allie, realising she was right, and smiled to himself.

"But you already knew that, didn't you?" Missouri said turning to Allie, who nodded despite the question being rhetorical. She went on the tell the young hunters that there was more than one spirit in the house. The evil that entered all those years ago had left a magnet for paranormal energy.

They were dealing with a nasty poltergeist.

Sam looked on as Dean and Allie made up poultices to purify the house using the ingredients Missouri had given them. Allie snorted and rolled her eyes as she watched Dean taste something from one of the jars and scowl in disgust.

* * *

Having sent Jenny and her family to the movies for the night, the group got to work placing the poultices in the walls. They split up, Missouri taking the basement, Allie and Dean taking the first floor and Sam taking the top floor.

"I can't wait to get out of here…" Allie trailed as she began making a hole in the North facing wall.

"Yeah, you and me both. I saw we go for a well-deserved drink after this!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Allie noticed a drawer opening on its own, cursing under her breath she started hammering the wall faster. She hissed in pain as a knife cut her cheek on its way into the wall, her eyes widened in shock and she turned in time to see Dean receiving the same treatment.

"Al! Get over here!" he shouted as he pulled a table in front of him to shield him from the flying knives. Without hesitation, Allie moved as fast as her legs would carry her towards Dean. Suddenly the air was knocked out of her as she was thrown backwards into the cabinets as a clapping monkey toy began to laugh; adrenaline kicked in as she ignored the blood from the cut on her face and dragged herself towards the safety of the table. Dean grabbed her and pulled her close to him whilst he inspected her cheek, "you okay?"

"Yeah it's not that deep, you won't need to ruin my face with your sloppy stitching!"

"I think it would be an improvement…" he smirked before suddenly twisting them so his back was between her and the knives that pummelled the splintering table.

There was a lot of commotion upstairs and Allie instinctively brought her hand up to her neck, dread filled her as Sam invaded her thoughts. Something was wrong.

"Go find Sam, he's hurt!" She ordered Dean, knowing that he would be of more use. He hesitated, looking around the room and then back to her, "Go! I'll be fine!"

Dean sprinted up the stairs, avoiding the flying objects, to find Sam on the floor with a cable tied around his neck, choking him. Confused as to how Allie knew, he acted quickly to place the poultice and help his brother. As soon as he placed the pouch within the wall a bright white light washed through the house. The poltergeist was gone.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Missouri later joined Allie in the kitchen which looked like a bombsite.

"Are you sure it's over?" Sam asked Missouri.

"I'm sure, why?"

Declining to explain, Sam dropped the subject but not before he looked to Allie who was already looking at him.

In the pit of her stomach Allie felt uneasy, prompting her to go to Dean who put his arm around her shoulders protectively. She had a feeling that something wasn't right and the look she shared with Sam told her that he felt the same. This resulted in the three of them sitting outside the old Winchester house (with a rather impatient and tired Dean). Before they knew it, the dream Sam had had earlier began to play out in front of them as Jenny banged on the upstairs window screaming for help.

"You get the kids! I'll get Jenny" Dean ordered as they ran towards the house. Allie grabbed Ritchie whilst Sam ran to Sari; meeting at the bottom of the stairs, they placed the kids down urging them to go outside. Allie had almost reached Dean when she realised that Sam was no longer with her, turning back quickly she ran to the door as it slammed shut. Dean sprinted up to her and handed her a shotgun with some salt rounds as she battered the front door in desperation.

Allie loaded her gun as Dean used every ounce of energy he had left to break through the door with his rusted old axe. The duo ran in to see Sam held high up against the wall by an invisible force, struggling to get free. As they moved to help they were forced back as a flaming spirit ignited in front of them and began advancing slowly. Allie thought it looked oddly enchanting but backed away nonetheless. Dean cocked his gun ready to shoot only to be stopped by his brother's shouts and Allie placing her hand on top of the barrel.

"I know who it is." Sam breathed, "I can see her now." And with that the flames disappeared and there stood their mother. Dean lowered the gun and addressed her as she moved past him and apologised to Sam, who was as confused as his brother. As Mary turned away she told the entity to get out of her house and let go of her son. Almost immediately, as Sam dropped to the ground, she burst into flames that reached up to the ceiling and she was gone.

Allie felt the air around her clear, she could breathe easy. Her hair no longer stood on end, her hands no longer trembled and the shadows that danced around her seemed to disappear. Sam approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now it's over."

She smiled at Sam and gave a single pat to his hand before exiting the house. As she leaned against the Impala she thought about Mary sacrificing herself for her sons, love was strange.

Allie found herself missing Bobby and sent him a long text message about everything that was on her mind and promised to call soon. Dean approached her and she placed her phone back into her pocket.

"Come here, we still need to clean that cut." He said as he brought a cloth up to her cheek. She winced in pain and naturally pulled away but Dean wasn't having any of it and soon pulled her back, telling her to stand still.

"How are you feeling? You know, after seeing your mom?" Allie inquired softly, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"I'll survive. Jenny gave me the old photographs she found."

"That was nice of her," Allie smiled, "Are we done now doctor? I need a nap."

* * *

Missouri watched as the trio of hunters drove out of town and she headed home. Entering, she placed her bag on the table.

"That boy…he has such powerful abilities. But why couldn't he sense his own father, I have no idea." She said shaking her head, "The girl, she could sense you, I know it." She added turning around to face John Winchester who was sitting on her couch. "Oh she's very powerful but I don't sense any evil in her. Although, I couldn't read her thoughts."

"I know. She's one of the good guys."

"They're linked you know; I could feel it, power like that…I've never seen it before."

"I know. That's why I kept them apart when they were younger, made sure they were never in the same place at the same time for too long." John sighed rubbing his hands over his face, "I have no idea why or how…all I know is that they could destroy each other."

"But fate had other ideas…They balance each other, I can tell and they need one another" Missouri added turning her back to John, "more than they thought they would."


	5. 03 ASYLUM

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters. I do however own Allie, her dialogue and plot lines.**

 _ **Thank you to Guest, outlawwoman and sodasgirl11 for their reviews!**_

The motel room was too warm and Allie was restless. Dean sat on a chair at the tiny table beside the twin room's window flicking through John's journal as Sam was on the phone whilst sitting on the bed that he had allocated to himself. Allie lay on her back on the dirty red carpet, throwing a knife up in the air and catching it between her fingers. The only sound in the room was Sam's conversation with another hunter named Caleb and the occasional turning of pages.

Allie smirked as she caught the wary looks Dean was sending her, "Ow!" she screamed before bursting out laughing and rolling around on the floor at the look of sheer terror on her friend's face. She laughed even harder when his look turned thunderous and he marched over and snatched the blade out of her hand, replacing it with a bottle of water and nudging her with his foot on the way back to his seat. Oh how Allie loved to wind him up.

She began throwing the bottle up into the air and catching it as Sam ended his phone call:

"Caleb hasn't heard from him?" Dean asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope. And neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim. What about the journal? Anything leads in there?"

"No, same as last time I looked. Nothing I can make out... I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda."

"Find John, you must." Allie interjected using her best Yoda impersonation as she tossed the bottle again. Sam laughed as he watched Dean grimace and then launch a pen at the girl who caught it swiftly with one hand.

"You know, maybe we should call the Feds. File a missing person's." He added trying to get back on topic before a fight broke out.

"We've talked about this. Dad'd be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail."

"I don't care anymore."

The conversation was interrupted by Dean's ringtone as it echoed through the motel room. Dean stood from his seat, crossing the room towards the bed whilst stepping over Allie and complaining that she could have passed it over to him. Allie did not disagree but instead remarked that he needed the exercise.

"After all that happened back in Kansas, I mean...he should've been there, Dean. You said so yourself. You tried to call him and nothing." Sam started, trying to remain on topic.

"I know!" Dean shouted in reply as he rummaged around in his bag, "Where the hell is my cellphone?"

"Inside pocket." Allie instructed.

"You know; he could be dead for all we know." Allie rolled her eyes at Sam's pessimism opening her mouth to tell him off but Dean got there first.

"Don't say that! He's not dead! He's – he's..."

"He's what? He's hiding? He's busy?"

Growing increasingly bored with the brothers' arguing, Allie zoned out. They had been looking for John for six months now and they were still no closer to finding him, the boys were growing frustrated and Allie was convinced that John had sent them on a wild goose chase and this was just one of his crazy training techniques.

"Al come here! I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this." Dean called, breaking her from her thoughts.

Allie did as she was told, realising she had obviously missed something important, and wandered over to the table; she yawned as she leaned over Dean's shoulder to look at the screen of the laptop. She raised her eyebrows in shock as she read a newspaper article about a cop named Walter Kelly who had gone home, after investigating the Roosevelt Asylum, and shot his wife before turning the gun on himself. _Roosevelt Asylum_ …Allie knew that name from somewhere. As she raked her brains trying to place the name – Dean held up the journal, pointing to an old article about the asylum, as if he had read her mind.

"Here. Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths – till last week at least. I think this is where he wants us to go."

Sam snorted sarcastically as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "This is a job... Dad wants us to work a job."

"Maybe he's there?" Allie added and almost sniggered herself at how ridiculous the thought was.

"Maybe he's not? I mean, he could be sending us there, by ourselves, to hunt this thing."

"Then we would be helping people…You know? It's kinda what we do!" Allie said with all the attitude she could muster.

"Who cares! If he wants us there, it's good enough for me!" Dean added, stepping between the pair who were glaring at each other.

"This doesn't strike you as weird? The texting? The coordinates?" Sam asked Allie in a softer tone, knowing that Dean wouldn't listen to him anyway. She turned to back to look at him with sympathy in her eyes – it was true; she did think the whole situation was a little strange but there was nothing at the back of her mind telling her that they shouldn't go…

"Sam! Dad's tellin' us to go somewhere, we're goin'."

As Dean left the room, Sam scowled and sighed.

"You know, as cute as the lost puppy look is…" Allie started as she made her way over to him and pinched his cheek in jest. Moving closer she whispered, "You'll get wrinkles." with a cheeky grin, patting his cheek and leaving the motel room. Sam remained where he was for a moment as he wrestled the smile that crept onto his face, blushing slightly.

* * *

"I'm hungry…"

"You're always hungry!"

"What happened to the crisps that were in your door?" Allie asked rummaging around in the Impala and accidently kicking Dean.

"You ate them, I replaced them and then…" Dean trailed off tapping his chin as he pretended to think, "oh yeah! You ate them!" He glowered. Allie huffed and threw herself, arms crossed into the driver's seat as Dean watched her in amusement: "Act your age, not your shoe size" he added.

"Shut up, I'm hangry…"

Sam eventually returned with information from Daniel Gunderson, Walter Kelly's partner.

"Shoved me kinda hard in there, buddy boy." Dean said as he approached.

"I had to sell it, didn't I?"

"It's called method acting." Allie added.

"Huh?" Dean replied confusedly looking between her and Sam.

"Never mind." They replied in sync.

"Hey! That's our thing!"

Allie simply shrugged at him and proceeded to ask Sam what he found. It was obvious to the trio that something supernatural, surrounding the asylum, had caused Kelly's breakdown and it was up to them to find out what.

* * *

The hunters climbed the chain-link fence that surrounded the entrance to the old asylum. Allie had cackled smugly and slightly over-dramatically when Sam had asked if she needed help, earning a knowing smirk from Dean. She could always scale a fence or reach the top of a tree quicker than he could; smiling, he remembered the first time she had beat him and then had spent the rest of the day mocking him.

They stepped inside the derelict building, taking every step with caution. Graffiti littered every surface and Allie couldn't help but pout as her nose was assaulted by what she would only describe as dust mites, mould and a mixture of human and rat pee. Grabbing Sam's arm, she manoeuvred herself across the carpet of yellowed paper and empty cans and beer bottles.

"So apparently the cops chased the kids here – into the south wing." Sam said as his arm went cold at the loss of Allie's touch.

"South wing, huh? Wait a second," Dean started as he flipped through his father's journal,

"1972. Three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place."

"Okay so whatever we are dealing with," Allie began, "it's in there?"

"But if the kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?"

Sam searched the area briefly with his eyes as he looked for an answer to their questions. His eyes landed on a broken chain: "Looks like the doors are usually chained. Could've been chained up for years. Maybe to keep people out?"

"Or to keep something in." Dean and Allie said as they looked at each other before turning to Sam as he pushed open the door.

There was a subtle difference in the atmosphere in the hallway of the south wing compared to the main entrance area but Allie almost felt as if it were being contained. She could feel the power as it tingled in the air surrounding them but it felt diminished; like a battery that needed charged.

"Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel." Dean smirked. By the mirth in his voice, Allie assumed he was talking to his brother.

"Dude, enough." Sam replied, clearly irritated.

"I'm serious. You gotta be careful, all right? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you got going on."

"I told you, it's not ESP! I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams."

"Yeah, whatever. Don't ask, don't tell."

Sam chose to change the subject, "You get any reading on that thing or not?" he asked pointing to the EMF detector.

"Nope. Of course, it doesn't mean no one's home."

"Spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day."

"We need to come back at night…I don't know what it is but I feel like whatever is usually here isn't home." Allie spoke up, causing Sam to look at her.

"Yeah, the freaks come out at night." Dean agreed in his usual humour before developing a deadpan expression, "Hey Sam, who do you think is the hotter psychic: Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?"

Allie chuckled as Sam shoved his older brother, who was also laughing. They soon reached a different room in the asylum – one that was clearly used for experimenting. Dean whistled lowly at the sight and Allie's eyes widened as she took in the contents of the room: jars filled with all kinds of bodily fluids, upturned furniture and a headless doll. She grew increasingly unsettled as she approached a rusted electrocution chair, restraints and all and gasped slightly as she traced the scratch marks on the handles with her fingers.

"Man. Electro-shock. Lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kinda like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest." Dean broke the silence as he made a crazy face at Allie who didn't seem to notice him. His smile dropped. Sam also seemed to notice her lack of presence, looking at her warily; she looked as if she were in a trace and his eyes softened when he detected the innocence that shone through her expression when she wasn't holding up a wall, it made him want to protect her. "So. Whaddaya think? Ghosts possessing people?" Dean continued whilst pretending he never saw the look on his brother's face.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's more like Amityville, or the Smurl hunting."

"Spirits driving them insane." Allie muttered as she moved around the room slowly, running her fingers along every surface.

"Kinda like my man Jack in The Shining." Dean interjected grinning.

The boys soon started arguing again about John and his orders and if Allie was honest she wished they could return to before he disappeared. Life was simpler then and she wasn't stuck right bang in the middle of the soap drama that was the Winchester family. She had given up listening to their quarrels when she deemed them pointless but stole a glance at them quickly. Dean had evidently ended the "conversation" as he had turned away and Sam was looking mildly frustrated to say the least. Allie knew she shouldn't laugh but allowed the look of amusement to surface.

"'Sanford Ellicott'...You know what we gotta do. We gotta find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here." Dean said to no-one in particular before thrusting the sign into Sam's hand and walking out the room.

* * *

Allie and Dean were standing outside the doctor's offices whilst Sam went to a counselling session to try and get information about Sanford Ellicott. Allie had complained that she was bored of waiting around during this case but when the boys offered to let her go to the therapy session, she politely declined and said she would rather sell her soul for sheep – none of the boys understood what sheep had to do with it but refused to question her thoughts.

Dean looked down at his best friend as she slid down the glass window to sit on the floor. He smiled, watching her huff and through a few pebbles in boredom. Allie didn't look like much but the petite brunette sure packed a punch and he was glad that she was always on his side. She always had his back.

" _DEAN!" John roared as he stormed through Bobby's house into the living room. Eight-year-old Dean panicked knowing immediately why his father was furious. He had been playing with one of the guns in the trunk of the car and had somehow jammed a bullet into the chamber, a simple mistake but his father had forbidden him from touching the weaponry without his permission. "What did I tell you?!" He growled, advancing towards his son._

" _It was me!"_

 _John paused and turned round to see six-year-old Allie standing holding the keys to the Impala. Dean's eyes widened in shock as his friend took the blame. He closed his eyes tightly as his father bellowed at the young girl and Bobby, who was her guardian, gave her a talk on responsibility and grounded her for a week. After the adults left, Dean snuck up to Allie's room to find her sprawled out on her bed watching Sam who was playing outside in the garden._

" _Why did you say it was you?" He asked as he sat down beside her._

" _He looked like he was going to hit you…it just kind of happened" she replied shrugging and smiling sheepishly. "You're my best friend, Deano, I'll always have your back."_

" _And I will always have yours, that's a promise. How did you get Dad's keys?"_

" _Pickpocketed him as he stormed past!" she grinned as the pair chuckled._

Dean smiled as he remembered the day that Allie had protected him for the first time, despite the consequences. His thoughts were disturbed as Sam finally exited the building. "Dude! You were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?"

"Just the hospital, you know."

"And...?" Allie prompted as she stood up and followed the boys.

"And the south wing? It's where the housed the really hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane."

"Sounds cosy." Dean said at the same time as Allie said "lovely" and he turned to her in shock, "Come on dude, you're letting me down!"

"Yeah. And one night in '64, they rioted. Attacked staff. Attacked each other." Sam continued.

"So the patients took over the asylum?"

"Apparently."

"Did anyone die?" Allie asked, growing more interested.

"Some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our chief of staff, Ellicott."

"What do you mean, never recovered?" Dean interrupted.

"Cops scoured every inch of the place but I guess the patients must've stuffed the bodies

somewhere hidden."

"That's grim.

"Yeah. So, they transferred all the remaining patients and closed the hospital down."

"So, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies."

"And a bunch of angry spirits."

"Good times."

"We'll check out the hospital tonight." Allie decided as she hopped into the back of the Impala.

* * *

The EMF detector was going crazy and Sam's digital camera was picking up hundreds of orbs of light throughout the hallway of the asylum. The atmosphere was most definitely different to earlier in the day. The air felt heavier and was full of static electricity making Allie feel as if she were walking through cobwebs. She was cold, too cold, and there was a very high pitched ringing in her ears setting her off-balance. Feeling a presence behind her, Allie whipped her head round and swore she saw a figure crossing the bottom of the corridor.

"Hey!" She whispered, "Did you see that?"

The boys shook their heads and carried on. Allie started walking again, using her torch to navigate her through the litter on the floor. She passed rusted wheelchairs and ripped white curtains that were covered in unknown stains; dread began to manifest in the back of her mind and she suddenly felt like she could cry. Her perception was in overdrive and she could suddenly hear every little scratch and see every spectrum of light, shapes danced in her peripheral vision but seemed to disappear as soon as she turned her head to look.

Suddenly Sam was shouting, instinctively Allie ran to him - just in time to see Dean shooting a salt round at a spirit. Sam was convinced that the spirits did not want to hurt them but Dean was not willing to take the risk.

"Looked pretty aggro from where I was standing."

"If she didn't want to hurt you then what did she want?" Allie asked Sam as she fell in step with him. Before Sam could answer, a noise from the room in front of them interrupted him.

Dean and Allie raised their guns as they entered the room only to find a teenage girl. Kat had come to the asylum with her boyfriend, Gavin, who was currently missing; determined to help find him, Kat went with Dean to scope out one half of the asylum, leaving the other half to Sam and Allie.

"What kind of guy takes a girl on a date to a haunted Asylum?" Allie said rolling her eyes as they wandered down a dark corridor. Sam laughed at her remark as he shouted on Gavin. "Do these people not watch horror movies? It's always the pretty girl that dies so he's literally offering her up on a silver platter…Hey ghosts? Come and eat my girlfriend!"

"I don't think I will ever get used to the way your mind works," Sam chuckled shaking his head. "But by that logic, Dean and I technically offer you up on a silver platter every time you get out the car."

"Aww, you think I'm pretty!" Allie said teasingly as she nudged Sam's arm with her shoulder.

"No…" Allie began to stare at him, slyly smirking as he blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "well yeah…I mean…" Sam stuttered, "You know what I meant."

"Oh no, Winchester, no backsies!"

* * *

After finding Gavin and returning to Dean, Sam had to convince Kat to face the spirit that had locked her in a room as he claimed that if she listened to its message, it would let her go. It turned out that he was right and the spirit was trying to guide them to room 137.

Dean decided to take Allie with him to find the room and ordered Sam to get the teenagers out.

As the duo reached room 137, they used all their weight to push the door open and move the broken furniture that was blocking it. The room was a mess, paper covered every surface, the walls were stained with who knows what and filing cabinets were lying strewn across floor. Allie shone her torch around and began flicking through some of the folders that were on the desk as Dean searched the filing cabinets. Before long they had come across a briefcase hidden in a crevice in the wall.

Allie illuminated the journal as Dean turned the pages that were filled with diagrams and drawings of brains and medical instruments.

"Well, all work and no play makes Dr Ellicott a very dull boy."

* * *

After being shot at by Kat and then discovering that Sam had been lured down to the basement by a fake phone call, Allie and Dean were wandering around the basement.

"Sammy? Sam? Sam!"

"Sam, you down here?" Allie whispered and squealed as she turned round to see Sam standing directly in front of her.

Dean jumped back and raised his gun automatically: "Man, answer me when I'm calling you!

You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You know it wasn't me who called your cell, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I think something lured me down here."

"We think we know who. Dr Ellicott. I think that's what the spirits were trying to warn us about…you haven't run into him have you?" Allie asked as she shone her torch on Sam, something wasn't right with him…

"No. How do you know it was him?"

"Found his log book. Apparently he was experimenting on his patients, awful stuff. Makes lobotomies look like a coupla aspirin." Dean answered oblivious to Allie's sudden caution. He then explained their theory that the patients were rioting about against Dr Ellicott who was using extreme rage therapy. "Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch 'em."

"How? The police never found his body."

"His journal mentioned a hidden procedure room or something down here where he would experiment on his patients. So, if it was me? I would drag the asshole down here." Allie answered, still eyeing Sam suspiciously.

"I don't know; it sounds kinda..."

"Crazy?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Exactly." Dean finished as he walked down the corridor and entered a room with Sam following.

Allie's impulses told her to hang back. _Don't follow straightaway_. An uneasy feeling was beginning to build in her stomach, her mouth went dry and her heartrate increased. Something was definitely wrong. Closing her eyes briefly, she took a deep breath trying to clear her mind and rid herself of the tremors that attacked her hands. Then she saw it, the pistol. _Dean._

Adrenaline kicked in and she bolted into the room only to find Sam holding a gun to Dean who lay on the floor. Automatically, Allie held her gun to Sam and turned the safety off. The next few moments were a blur as Dean overpowered his brother and knocked him unconscious. Assuring Allie that he was alright, they left Sam and went to find the body.

Allie took the right side of the secret experimentation room whilst Dean took the left. Guns at the ready, the pair slowly swept the room, checking behind every curtain and door. Dean found the body mummified in a small cabinet and before they knew it Dr Ellicott made his appearance, pinning Dean to the floor. His fingers and eyes emitted a fluorescent blue light as he squeezed Dean's head. Allie spun round in horror at the sounds of her best friend's screams and immediately shot a salt round at the spirit making him turn his attentions to her. She groaned in pain as she was thrown to the floor; Ellicott brought his hands up to her face, muttering something about healing her, and his fingers once again glowed blue but as soon as he touched her nothing happened. The spirit looked awestricken as there was no reaction from the girl, he tried again - this time with more force – nothing. Allie soon kicked him off, yelling at Dean to hurry the hell up. With his remaining strength, Dean reached over to grab his zippo and with a click, he tossed it onto the decaying body of Dr Ellicott. The spirit soon caught fire and disintegrated in front of the pair who shared a look of reprieve. Panting from exhaustion, they crawled to an unconscious Sam.

When Sam finally woke he was shocked to find Allie sitting across the room from him with her gun trained to his head.

"You're not going to try and kill me, are ya?" Dean asked.

"No." He replied, rubbing his jaw and watching as Allie lowered her gun, sighed in relief and rested her head on the wall behind her.

"Good. Because that would be awkward."

* * *

The next morning whilst Dean was still asleep, Allie tiptoed out of the bathroom of the motel room. Seeing her, Sam sat up and beckoned her over.

"Yeah?" She smiled, crossing her legs underneath her as she sat beside him on his bed.

"Yesterday, were you really going to shoot me?"

Allie hesitated before shrugging and answering, "If you were gonna kill Dean then yeah…"

Sam's eyes hardened and his jaw clenched as he realised that Allie had made a choice yesterday and that it wasn't him. Frowning slightly, he turned to meet her emerald green gaze, not realising how close they were, his eyes softened and he took time to inspect her features. Noticing this, Allie opened her mouth to say something only to be interrupted by the ringing of Dean's phone. Her cheeks burned as Sam hesitated before moving away from her to grab the phone; she studied him carefully as he took the call, listened intently and then bolted upright:

"Dad?!"


	6. 04 SCARECROW

_Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited the story, it means a lot!_

 _Also, special thanks to RedKat108 for their review xox_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or plot lines. I do however own Allie, her dialogues and plot.**

Allie perked up at the mention of John and scooted closer to Sam so she could listen in; he turned slightly making it easier for her as she placed a warm hand on his shoulder. Even with her head rested against Sam's, she could only hear parts of what John was saying but with that and youngest Winchester's replies Allie gathered that John was being awkward and providing no indications of his plans or his whereabouts. She did however learn that he was hunting a demon that he had found to be responsible for his wife's death.

"Give me the phone." Dean demanded only to be shushed by Allie as she swatted him away, ignoring his soul-splitting stare.

During her silent argument with Dean, Allie had missed what John had said but with the growing look of confusion and concern on Sam's face, she knew it wasn't what he had wanted to hear

"Names? What names, Dad—talk to me, tell me what's going on." Sam pleaded with his father.

 _"_ _Look, we don't have time for this. This is bigger than you think, they're everywhere. Even us talking right now, it's not safe."_ Allie frowned at John's response. _Who's everywhere…demons?_ Something stirred within her, a whirlwind of emotions but none of them could be described as fear. Allie was not scared instead she felt purpose, like the world needed her. The feeling was completely alien to the young hunter yet oddly natural; protecting people was a reflex and John's words had just activated it. Allie shook her head to escape her own mind, just as Sam slowly passed the phone to Dean.

Sam felt totally helpless, frustrated even, but as he turned his head to look at the girl beside him it all seemed to melt away. He studied Allie, just like he did whenever her mind was somewhere unreachable. Her freckled expression was almost unreadable but a speck of emotion in her eyes told Sam that there was a storm brewing inside that pretty little head of hers, her tiny hand held his lower arm gently making his skin tingle and her long brunette hair fell over her left shoulder, still in the messy curls that she had a love/hate relationship with. Feeling his stare, Allie gradually turned her head to look him in the eyes questioningly as she smiled fondly then placed her head on his shoulder and returned her gaze to his older brother. Sam knew that Allie was not aware of the small smiles or the looks he sent her way nor the calming effect she had on him. Hell, he didn't even know if she saw him as anything other than her best friend's little brother but Sam Winchester was _always_ aware of Allie Clarke.

Oblivious to Sam's thoughts, Allie tentatively watched Dean as she tried to decode his expression.

"Dad, it's me. Where are you?" he started in a tone laced with concern, "Yes, sir. Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?"

* * *

It was dark as the trio made their way down the interstate. Sam drove whilst the hunters conversed about the case his father had sent them on.

"Alright, so, the names Dad gave us, they're all couples?" he asked no one in particular.

"Three different couples. All went missing." His brother answered from the passenger seat.

"And they're all from different towns? Different states?"

"That's right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again."

"Well, it's a big country, Dean. They could've disappeared anywhere."

"Wrong. They all drove through the same part of Indiana on the second week of April, exactly one year after each other. If that doesn't get your Spidey senses tingling, then I don't know what will…" Allie piped up whilst she kicked Dean's seat for the tenth time.

"I will shoot you." He threatened as he turned in his seat to point at her.

"You wound me…" she replied, feigning offence, and placed her hand on her heart. Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to the front, "And it's rude to point." Allie added kicking his chair one last time and ducking as Dean spun round and attempted to clip her ear.

"Guys! This is the second week of April." Sam announced, changing to subject to stop their bickering.

"Yep." They replied in unison.

"So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?"

"Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different bits Dad had to go through? The man's a master." Dean said in admiration. Allie caught the look of frustration on Sam's face, it was an expression that she had grown accustomed to, and sensed the argument that was most definitely coming as he pulled over. "What are you doing?"

"We're not going to Indiana." Sam said as Allie scoffed in annoyance.

The boys argued as she attempted to remain neutral. Sam and Dean were just too different in their attitude towards their father and that was their problem. Dean being the obedient one, argued that they had been given an order whereas Sam, being the rebellious one, argued that they should ignore John's "order" and go and help him. Allie wasn't sure who she agreed with all she knew was that she was sick of following John's orders but she needed to do her job and save people.

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it's like you don't even question him." Sam argued.

"Yeah, it's called being a good son!" Dean yelled back. This prompted to Sam storm out of the Impala and into the trunk to gather his things, followed by both Dean and Allie. "You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks."

"That's what you really think?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California." Sam retorted nonchalantly as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked away.

"Come on, you're not serious."

"I am serious."

"It's the middle of the night! Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?" Dean shouted, trying to get through to his younger brother.

"That's what I want you to do."

Allie watched, standing between the two as they stared at each other daringly before Dean said goodbye and got back in the car. She stared after him and then at Sam as she decided what to do; they had a case and her loyalties had always been with Dean yet Allie still hesitated. She glanced between the two, feeling torn.

"What about you?" Sam asked almost inaudibly as he looked at the girl, he already knew her answer but still, a part of him hoped. Allie's brow creased slightly as she met his gaze and time seemed to slow until she let out a breath that she forgot she was holding and bit the inside of her cheek before she slowly shook her head. Of course, she chose Dean.

Sam exhaled sharply through his nose and turned away from her, frightened that she would unintentionally change his mind. Slowly, Allie tore her gaze from the man in front of her and opened the passenger side of the Impala. She mentally kicked herself but soon recovered when she was met with a sympathetic smile. Allie would never leave Dean; they were a team.

* * *

The duo pulled into Burkittsville, Indiana, and sat silently in the car for a moment as Dean hovered over Sam's number before he decided not to call. Allie felt strange, like her brain was stuffed with cotton wool. She felt numb, exhausted and almost brain-dead.

"He was right you know…" She said as she sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Who?" Dean asked before he turned to look at her, "Sam?"

"Yeah. I mean maybe it is time to stop following your dad's orders without questioning them."

"And stop helping people? Doing our jobs?"

Allie sighed again and brought her hand up to rub her temples, "You know that's not what I'm saying. I just think that you need to stop butting heads with Sam just to follow a father that left without so much as a goodbye…" She glanced at Dean before continuing, "We've been hunting long enough to manage on our own, we don't need a manager and Sam? He was thrown back into this life without any warning, he's hurting so go easy on him."

Dean stared at his best friend, she was the only person who could tell him off without an argument. She was right and even in his pig headed mood, Dean could see that. "Yeah…okay, I'll call when I get a chance."

Allie simply nodded before she climbed out of the car and headed towards Scotty's Café and the middle aged man who sat on the porch, "Scotty?" she asked as she pointed to the sign above her head.

"Yep."

"Hi, my name's John Bonham." Dean introduced as he caught up to Allie, who merely rolled her eyes at his choice of alias.

"Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?" Scotty asked, completely unamused by the man who stood over him.

Dean was caught off guard. He had never been caught out before: "Wow. Good. Classic rock fan."

"What can I do for you, John?" The café owner asked as Dean rummaged around his pockets to produce the missing posters for Holly and Vince Parker.

"I was wondering if, uh, you'd seen these people by chance."

"Nope. Who are they?" Scotty replied and Allie noticed that he barely looked at the posters.

"My brother and sister-in-law." Allie answered, "They went missing about a year ago and probably passed through here and we've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem…"

"Sorry. We don't get many strangers around here." The man interrupted as he handed the posters back to Dean.

"Scotty, you've got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that?" Dean chuckled.

"Come on." Allie said as she took his rough hand in hers and walked away.

"What are you doing?" He murmured as he looked between her and their intertwined hands.

"Something funny is going on here…" Allie replied as a feeling grew at the back of her mind; she couldn't place it but she knew to keep her guards up. She turned to look at Dean: "And if this thing wants a couple? We'll give them one." She grinned and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Allie and Dean had spoken to the family who ran the Jorgeson General Store and following Allie's plan Dean played the doting boyfriend. The older couple seemed reluctant to help and Allie noticed the way they looked at them like a piece of meat. There was a young girl, Emily, who worked in the store also – her whole aura was different to the others in the town, Allie noticed:

"Did the guy have a tattoo?"

"Yes, he did." Allie answered her as she handed her the poster. Her fingers grazed the girl's and a pain stabbed her temples, images flooded her field of vision: a tree, an empty wooden cross between two trees and two figures tied to a tree. Allie could smell apples and hear the pleas of the young girl. The experience overwhelmed her and the pain was unbearable, her head spun and she gripped Dean's hand tighter to stop the tremble of her hands. Vertigo kicked in and Allie's brain rattled against her skull. She could hear the muffled words of concern from the family in front of her and Dean's explanations as he continued to interview them but she couldn't respond. She felt trapped between reality and the world spinning around in her head with nothing to pull her out.

The next thing Allie knew; she was in the car with Dean. She had finally found her way back to reality and Dean had relayed the information he had received from the family as they made their way down the interstate on the man's instructions.

"You okay?" Dean asked eyeing the girl with worry.

"I've been feeling weird all day," she answered and shook her head, "I don't know what it is but I feel numb, like my brain isn't connected to my body and that back there? It was like I couldn't find a tether back to reality…Dean, I'm terrified. I don't know what's wrong with me"

The fear in her eyes broke Dean's heart. He promptly stopped the car and pulled the girl into a hug as he whispered words of comfort. _Nothing_ would happen to Allie whilst Dean was around; he would rather die than lose his wingman. He couldn't shake the feeling that all this had something to do with his brother. Allie's voodoo, as he called it, seemed to be stronger and harder for her to control since Sam had joined them yet it seemed as if he was able to pull her out of them. He often played the fool but he wasn't blind – he saw the little looks and odd touches that the pair shared even if they were unaware of them. Dean had no idea what was going on and just couldn't decide if all of this meant that Sam was good for Allie, he was her anchor back to reality or if he was the wave that rocked the boat.

That train of thought was interrupted by frantic beeping coming from the backseat. The pair pulled away from each other and shared a look of confusion before Dean reached back to find the source. Allie's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened at the view over his shoulder. An orchard. Apples. She mentally slapped herself for not realising it earlier, this was the source of the disappearances.

"Dean, that's it…I saw the trees and I could smell apple. I know it sounds crazy but – "

"I think you're right" Dean interrupted as he lifted up the bleeping EMF detector for her to see, "Come on."

Exiting the car, they entered the orchard. After a few moments of wandering around they came across a scarecrow on a wooden cross. It was dressed in black with tattered old clothing and a faded black trench coat with fraying sleeves and a hat to match. Allie's eyes trailed their way up to its face: dirty burlap skin, his mouth sewn shut, black stitches under black hollow eyes that seemed to peer into her soul and shoulder length grey hair – it was a thing of nightmares.

"Dude, you're fugly." Dean spoke and wrinkled his nose. The duo noted the sickle in the scarecrow's hand and the tattoo design on its arm, Allie compared it to Vince's missing poster whilst Dean climbed a ladder to investigate its face; the tattoos were identical.

* * *

Whilst Dean went for gas for the Impala, Allie took a wander around the town to see if she could gather any more information. The townspeople were nice…too nice. As she walked past a field she frowned, the crops looked healthy and Allie was sure she saw a few struggling farms on their way to Burkittsville.

 _"_ _Pagan god?"_ She thought but she knew that she would have to find a library to do some research. She made a mental note to call Bobby for a second opinion.

Before she could do anything else the Impala pulled up followed by the Sherriff. Dean shouted at her to get in and she obeyed.

"You're getting escorted out of town!" Allie exclaimed, "What did you do this time?"

"Scotty got a bit twitchy when I tried to convince the couple in the café to leave." Dean shrugged in response.

"We'll go back tonight; I want to check the orchard again."

* * *

As they navigated their way through the darkened orchard, Allie and Dean made small talk until they noticed the scarecrow was gone. It was just as Allie had seen it: the two tall trees and behind them stood an empty wooden cross. She glanced around quickly taking in her surroundings before she heard the snapping of twigs and talking.

"Dean, this way, there's people out there!" She whispered to him. Cocking their guns, the hunters ran to the clearing finding the young couple that Dean had creeped out earlier. Allie stepped in front of them as the scarecrow ran through the trees towards them.

"Get back to your car." Dean shouted as the scarecrow ran closer, "Go!" he yelled in unison with Allie and the pair shot at the advancing scarecrow. Three bullets later the duo shared a look of terror as they realised their shots were ineffective. The scarecrow drew closer at an alarming pace so Dean grabbed Allie's arm and pulled her with him as he ran for their lives towards the car: "Go! Go!"

Finally reaching the clearing, Allie loaded her gun and turned around prepared to shoot only to find nothing but trees. It was gone.

"What—what the hell was that?" The man asked as he panted for air.

"Don't ask." The hunters replied simultaneously.

* * *

Research was most definitely needed so Dean went to meet with a local professor and Allie went to the library. She was sitting at a table with a pile of books longer than her arm but she couldn't concentrate. She picked up her phone for the one hundredth time in the thirty minutes that she had been there and hovered over Sam's contact details. Allie wanted to call to see if he was okay and tell him she was sorry, not for choosing Dean because she would follow him anywhere but for not trying to understand his point of view or for not talking to Dean about it until it was too late. She wanted to call and talk about the case, discuss research like they always did and for some reason she wanted to talk to him about the vision she had, spill her heart out and let him help her. Allie wanted to call Sam but she didn't.

She sighed and put her phone down again. Perhaps it was her pride or perhaps it was the nagging feeling at the front of her mind that kept suggesting that she needed him but Allie would not call.

After another half hour she had cracked the case. They were dealing with a Vanir, a Norse god of protection and prosperity. Allie read pages and pages on villages that used to display effigies of the Vanir and perform sacrifices to appease him. She rubbed her eyes, these weren't disappearances, they were sacrifices – one male and one female every year… _That's why the crops here are healthier than the neighbouring towns._

Allie sat chewing the inside of her lip in thought.

 _The Vanir must be drawing its energy from somewhere but where? What?_ She rested her chin on her hands and her eyes bounced around as she racked her brain, _Trees._

Her epiphany was soon supported when she found a newspaper article in the archives about something known as The First Tree. It had been brought over by immigrants and become sacred after they promised it would bring good fortune to the town. _Bloody superstitions._

Dean's phone kept going to voicemail as she dialled his number. This unsettled Allie, Dean always answered her calls even once whilst in bed with someone but that was one memory she's rather forget. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Quickly grabbing her things, she bolted out of the library and headed on foot towards the orchard. The sounds of a heated argument echoed through the street so Allie pressed herself against the wall and moved closer to catch a glimpse.

"We can go back and get her, replace her with someone else – she's family!" A man shouted, his tone full of regret.

"Emily knows it's for the greater good" This time it was a woman.

"It has to be her! You want to replace her then fine! Find the guy's girlfriend." Allie knew that voice, it belonged to the Sherriff. They wanted her and they had Dean.

"I'm here." Allie stepped forward with her hands above her head. She had done some stupid things in her life but this one may have just taken the biscuit. In the point five seconds that Allie took to breathe before she essentially sacrificed herself, she figured that the townspeople would get her to Dean before she could find him or before she could burn the tree and she just knew that Dean didn't have a plan.

Mentally cursing her impulsive attitude, Allie realised that she had no idea what she was going to do when they got to the orchard.

* * *

It was dark in the orchard and Allie could feel the base of her back bruising as the Sheriff prodded her with a gun, forcing her to walk. She soon came face to face with Dean and Emily from the gas station, relief washed over Allie when she saw Dean was unharmed. Her eyes then wandered to the person behind them and her relief was washed away by a tsunami of emotion. Sam. Allie was happy to see him but she could feel her shoulders slump slightly and sighed as a knot tied itself in her chest.

"Let her go." Sam commanded as he made his way towards Allie, only to be pushed back by the Sheriff prompting Sam to punch him in the face. One of the townspeople pulled a gun on him and Allie's breath hitched.

"Sam! I'm okay." Allie said and softly nodded as Sam backed down.

"Please. Let us go." Emily pleaded as the townspeople surrounded them, "Please."

"Emily, he doesn't have to take you. We have…" Her uncle started only to be interrupted by the scarecrow who rammed his sickle through the man's stomach. Screams filled the air and the scarecrow grabbed his wife also. Allie watched as Emily ran into Dean's arms, sobbing as her aunt and uncle were dragged away by the Vanir. Suddenly, the grip on her disappeared and she turned to see the rest of the townspeople fleeing in fear and let out a sigh of relief.

"Um…can we get out of here?" Allie asked sheepishly as she started towards the clearing. Sam caught up with her and gently grabbed her arm making her come to a halt.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as he slowly brushed away the strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes. Allie swallowed, feeling vulnerable as she met his gaze. It was as if Sam could see through all the walls she put up and Allie wasn't sure she liked that but in the same breath she felt drawn to it.

"Peachy! You?" she said in an overly cheery manner as she stepped away and forced herself to smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright."

There was a moment of silence between the pair who stood trying to solve each other, both struggling to find the words to say what they wanted to say.

* * *

The orchard looked surprisingly beautiful in the daylight, Allie found that ironic. The three reunited hunters and Emily walked towards The First Tree. Allie traced the pattern that had been carved into it immediately recognising it as the tattoo design that Vince had on his arm. She stepped away as Sam coated the tree in gasoline, turning to Dean who had set fire to a long branch.

"Let me." Emily said as she took the branch out of his hands.

"You know, the whole town's gonna die." Dean warned her.

"Good." She simply said as she threw the burning branch onto the tree. The four of them stood back and watched as the flames grew higher, engulfing the sacred tree in orange and gold.

* * *

"Think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asked as the trio watched Emily board a bus to Boston.

"I hope so." Dean replied.

"And the rest of the townspeople, they'll just get away with it?"

"Well, what'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough." Dean said as they made their way back to the Impala. "So, can we drop you off somewhere?"

"No, I think you're stuck with me."

"What made you change your mind?"

Sam glanced at Allie who was in a world of her own and a slight smile graced his features: "I still wanna find Dad. And you're still a pain in the ass. But, Jess and Mom—they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You, me and Allie. We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together."

Dean paused before he grinned and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder: "Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful."

"You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude."

"Yeah, right." Dean scoffed, "I had a plan, I'd have gotten out and besides Al had a plan, didn't you?" He added, the girl looked up and joined the conversation.

"Yeah…I totally knew what I was doing…" Allie shrugged offhandedly. "Had it _all_ planned out…yep."

"Right." Sam grinned in disbelief before getting into the car. Dean's face dropped slightly as it dawned on him that his friend hadn't actually planned his rescue properly.


	7. 05 NIGHTMARE

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Supernatural, its characters or plot lines. I do however own Allie, her dialogue and her plots.**

 _A/N:_ _RedKat108 - Thank you for your support! I am such a Sam girl too! I definitely want to get there romantically with Sam and Allie and I have a lot planned with this connection they have but I don't think they will be officially together for a long time because it doesn't seem right with their personalities if that makes sense? Sam is scared because everyone he loves gets hurt and Allie is really confused, she finds herself drawn to him but in the same sense she always pulls away and doesn't want to feel like she needs him. Plus I don't want a relationship to take away from Sam's storylines (i.e. Ruby and Amelia, which will be very interesting to write). I would love for it to go on too! I love Allie and have a lot planned for her with regards to her powers and I already have plans for Season 8 so I definitely hope I get there!_

* * *

Sam jolted awake, his mind reeling from the strange dream. He didn't know the man whose death he just witnessed but he knew he had to do something. He reached over, turned on the lamp and looked over to Dean and Allie who were sprawled out on the other bed fast asleep. Having learned that it is dangerous to wake a sleeping Allie, Sam decided to wake his brother.

"Dean." He said quietly and gently shook him, however he received no response and spoke louder, "Dean!"

He watched as his brother stirred and opened his eyes: "What are you doing man, it's the middle of the night."

"We have to go."

Dean frowned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up on his elbows, "What's happening?" he asked, more alert this time, before softly nudging Allie who lay in a mound of covers, "Al, wake up." He smiled as she groaned and hit his hand away as he began poking her cheek, "Come on, quilt hogger! Rise and shine."

"Why do you hate me?" Allie moaned as she sat up and rubbed her hands over her face before she looked to Sam expectantly.

"We have to go. Right now." Sam answered urgently as he tossed her clean clothes and packed her bag.

"Sam…I love you but it's like 3am!" Allie noticed Sam's eyes widen and a blush appear on his face and her eyes widened once she realised what she said, "I mean, no. I don't _love_ you…but I do like you, wait but not in that way! I mean your cute, yeah, with the whole puppy look but…" Sam avoided eye contact as Allie turned to Dean who sat with a bemused expression on his face, "why won't you stop me?"

Dean merely smirked in response as Sam left the motel room, bags in hand.

"Smooth." He added getting up. Allie groaned and threw herself face down into her pillow.

* * *

Having recovered from royally embarrassing herself, Allie sat in the backseat of the Impala. She had no idea what time it was but from the colour of the sky she deduced that it must be the early hours of the morning. Dean sped down the highway under his brother's instruction as Sam tried to trace the number plate and owner of the car he saw in his dream.

"Sammy relax. I'm sure it's just a nightmare." Dean said in an attempt to calm the frantic hunter down, "I mean it. Y'know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class, nightmare. This licence plate, it won't check out. You'll see."

"It felt different Dean. Real. Like when I dreamt about our old house. And Jessica."

"Yeah, that makes sense. You're dreaming about our house, your girlfriend. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before?"

"No." Sam answered.

"No. Exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan? Al always needs to have contact with the person."

"I'm not exactly the best example, Dean, we don't know what I am and I can't control it…" Allie added from the backseat but as she caught the glare Dean sent her from the rear-view mirror, she quickly added: "But yeah, Dean's right it's probably just a dream."

"You are a terrible liar." Sam mumbled as a voice spoke through his phone, "Yes I'm here."

The license plate from the premonition turned out to be legit and belonged to a Mr Jim Miller from Saginaw, Michigan. The news only made Sam panic more, Dean drive faster and Allie more likely to use a seatbelt in the future. She knew she ought to be more concerned but the hurricane occupying her mind was taking precedence.

As silence swamped the car, Allie studied Sam whilst he stared out of his window, she could feel the angst seeping out his pores and it worried her. Something about him had been annoying her and she felt that there was something she needed to know – something she was missing. She bit the inside of her lip in thought and tried to focus, recently her "problem" seemed to be getting worse and her perception seemed to be stuck in overdrive; Allie was incessantly drowning in emotion and most of the time she wasn't sure it was her own. In that moment, she felt like she was being suffocated as she was hit by waves of anxiety, frustration and sadness combined with confusion, disbelief and fatigue. She rubbed her head and blinked hard, breathing deeply, as she tried to regain focus. _Focus on your feelings, ignore the rest._

Allie glanced up and caught Dean's gaze in the rear view mirror, he knew there was something that his old friend wasn't telling him but he chose not to question her. He worried about her. Whatever she had going on seemed to be getting worse and they needed answers. Dean watched her through the mirror as she glanced at Sam again then out of her window. He sighed helplessly. Sensing his apprehension, Allie leaned forward and squeezed Dean's shoulder, she would have given anything to tell him that she was fine but she had promised she would never lie:

 _"_ _Do you ever feel like your life is decided for you?" fourteen-year-old Dean asked as he glanced sideways at Allie who was lying upsides down on the roof on an old pickup truck in Bobby's yard._

 _"_ _Not really…" she hesitated as she rolled on to her stomach to look at him, "I mean, Bobby always tells me that I can do anything I want in life but I don't know…I always figured it was more his dream than mine. I feel like I'm living a lie."_

 _"_ _That's because you are, I mean you've got this weird voodoo thing going on."_

 _"_ _Wow Dean…" she laughed as she hit the back of his head, "I think I want to hunt though."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _I don't really know who I am but I feel like I'm supposed to be doing something important," she revealed honestly, "and I always kind of guessed that one day I would hit the road with you and we'd kick some ass."_

 _Dean laughed as he looked back at his best friend, "Okay it's a deal! One condition…we promise that no matter what we'll never lie to each other and we'll always have each other's backs."_

 _"_ _Pinkie promise," she grinned linking their pinkies, "I've got your six!"_

 _"_ _You do know that no one actually says that outside a cop show?"_

 _"_ _I do…" she giggled and she jumped off the roof of the truck._

The flashing of blue and red lights pulled Allie back to the present as the Impala cruised to a stop. Emergency vehicles and crowds of people congested the street. The trio glanced at each other warily as the medics wheeled away a stretcher donning a black body bag.

* * *

"What happened?" Dean asked a woman as the hunters approached the Miller house.

"Suicide. Can't believe it."

Allie tuned out of the conversation and concentrated on the scene ahead of her. Jim's wife was clearly devastated by the news of her husband's death but as Allie studied the son, she felt odd. Perhaps he was just in shock. She soon turned her attentions to Sam and watched as he swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head in disbelief. He looked devastated. Biting the inside of his lip and pouting, he sighed sharply. Allie wondered how one set of eyes could show such emotion and unconsciously intertwined her hand with his. Sam glanced down at her and then gently dragged her with him as he walked away.

"It's not your fault." Allie whispered as Sam leaned against the Impala and pulled her into an embrace. "I know how you feel; trust me I've been there but you can't blame yourself…It'll kill you." She added softly stepping back and looking into his eyes as she stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Sam we got here as fast we could." Dean interrupted as he strolled towards the pair, smirking slightly as Allie jumped away from his brother.

"Not fast enough. It doesn't make any sense man. Why would I even have these premonitions if there wasn't a chance I could stop them from happening?" Sam sighed.

"I dunno."

"So what do you think killed him?" The youngest Winchester asked as he shook his head and sighed.

"Let's just deal with this in the morning, okay? We'll talk to the family." Allie said softly.

"They're devastated. They're not going to want to talk to us."

Allie could almost hear the cogs turning in Dean's head before he said, "Yeah you're right. But I think I know who they will talk to."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"No way Dean!" Allie warned as Dean smirked.

* * *

Sam and Dean stood outside the Miller house, dressed as priests with a very uncooperative Allie.

"This has gotta be a whole new low for us." Sam murmured, glancing around nervously.

"Definitely…" Allie agreed as Dean smirked feeling very happy with himself.

"Still don't understand why you wouldn't wear your costume." He said to the stubborn girl beside him.

"You know damn fine why!"

"I think you would have made a cute nun, with the little head thing and all" Dean laughed.

"And I think you're an ass." Allie replied as she punched his arm. "Give me the equipment, I'll sweep upstairs whilst you two keep them occupied."

* * *

Once the boys were inside, Allie made her way to the side of the house. She placed the bag on her back and climbed swiftly up the drainpipe. She reached the top window and used the knife she kept in her boot to unlock it before sliding it up and hopping silently inside – she always figured that she would have made an excellent cat burglar.

She set up the infrared camera and tiptoed through every inch of floor. Nothing. She repeated her movements with the EMF and checked for sulphur. Nada.

Coming to the conclusion that the house was not the problem, Allie hopped back out of the window and down the drainpipe.

* * *

Dean sat on one of the queen sized beds in their motel room cleaning his weapons. Soon, Sam and Allie entered talking quietly amongst themselves.

"What do you have?" he asked.

"A whole lotta nothing. Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built." Sam responded.

"Zilch, zero, nothing, nada." Allie said throwing herself down on the bed beside him.

"What about the land?"

"No grave yards, battle fields, tribal lands or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property." His brother answered, sitting down on his own bed.

"Well it's not the house. I couldn't find a damn thing. No cold spots, no sulphur, not even a dust bunny." Allie added.

"And the family said everything was normal?" Sam asked Dean, trying to piece together what little information they had.

"Well, if there was a demon or poltergeist in there you think somebody would have noticed something? Al used the infrared thermal scanner man, and there was nothing."

"So what, you think Jim Miller killed himself and my dream was just some sorta freakish coincidence?"

"I dunno. I'm pretty sure there's nothing supernatural about that house."

Sam began rubbing his temples, "Yeah. Well, maybe it has nothing to do with the house." He said taking a deep breath as he cradled his head. "Maybe it's just...ugh... maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way?" he finished as he brought his hand to his forehead.

"Are you okay?!" Allie asked, the worry evident in her tone.

"Ahh. My head."

Dean quickly made his way to his brother's side, "Sam? Hey," he started as he crouched and grabbed Sam's arms, "Hey! What's going on? Talk to me."

Allie and Dean waited for a response from Sam; it was obvious that he was having another vision.

"It's happening again. Something's gonna kill Roger Miller."

* * *

Dean drove quickly as Allie called the Sheriff for Roger Miller's address.

"You okay?" Dean asked Sam when he noticed how pale he had become.

"Yeah."

"If you're gonna hurl I'll pull the car over you know, cause the upholstery..."

"I'm fine." Sam interjected abruptly.

"All right."

"Just drive." Sam added, this time in a much friendlier tone. He sighed heavily and looked away from the watchful eyes of his brother, "Dean I'm scared man. These nightmares weren't bad enough, now I'm seeing things when I'm awake? And these, visions, or whatever, they're getting more intense. And painful."

"I know the feeling…" Allie muttered as she listened in on the conversation.

"What is it about the Millers? Why am I connected to them, why am I watching them die? Why the hell is this happening to me?"

"I don't know Sam but we'll figure it out. We've faced the unexplainable every day. This is just another thing." Dean answered, trying to calm him down.

"No. It's never been us. It's never been in the family like this. Tell the truth, you can't tell me this doesn't freak you out."

Dean stared ahead for a moment before he looked in the rear-view mirror, met Allie's gaze and replied: "This doesn't freak me out."

Sam stared at him and turned away, Allie held Dean's gaze for a second longer. She always knew when he was lying.

* * *

When the Impala pulled up at Roger's apartment block, he was approaching with a bag of groceries. The hunters tried their damnedest to get the man to listen to them as they told him that he was in danger but he just would not hear them.

In desperation, the trio ran around the corner to the back entrance and Dean kicked it open. Allie immediately noticed the fire escape and pulled herself up onto the first level before running up the steps, two at a time. She halted on the floor below Roger's when she heard a window slam shut and a stomach turning squelch and splatter. Allie turned around to look at the boys as Sam froze and Dean ran past her. The window of Roger's apartment was soaked in blood and Dean gagged slightly when he noticed that Roger's head was in the flower pot. After a long moment, Dean handed Sam a bandanna from his pocket, telling him to wipe down their fingerprints before he disappeared inside the apartment.

* * *

"I'm telling you there was nothing in there. No signs either, just like the Miller's house."

"I saw something, in the vision. Like a dark shape. Something was...something was stalking Roger."

"Whatever it was, are you sure it's not connected to their house?" Dean asked.

"It's not the house!" Allie shouted in frustration as Dean threw his arms up in surrender, she didn't know how many times they had to have the same conversation but she was getting bored of it.

Sam and Dean decided that the family were probably involved in something nasty that had left a mark or a curse: "Well, I know one thing I have in common with these people." Sam said offhandedly.

"What's that?" Dean and Allie asked in unison.

"Both our families are cursed."

"Our family's not cursed! We just...had our dark spots." Dean huffed as Allie laughed at his defensiveness.

"Our dark spots are...pretty dark."

"You're...dark." Dean retorted.

* * *

Having decided that it was a good idea to speak to Max again, the three hunters were at the Miller household. The boys dressed as priests again and Allie posed as a grief counsellor from the church, although it was generally agreed that Sam should take the lead as Dean was certain that Allie had insulted the boy within the first thirty seconds.

They had learned that Max and his family used to live next door to his uncle Roger but upon further questioning from Dean about his memories in that house with his father and uncle, Max shut down completely. Allie knew the boy was lying when he stated that the family was "totally normal" and happy.

Upon exiting the Miller household, the trio walked back towards the Impala.

"No one's family is totally normal and happy. See when he was talking about his old house?" Dean asked the other two.

"Yep. His pants were most definitely on fire." Allie smirked as Sam shot her a look.

"Allie." He warned but when Allie just shrugged he added, "He sounded scared."

"Well I think we can agree that Max isn't telling us everything. I say we go find the old neighbourhood, find out what life was really like for the Millers."

* * *

The Miller's old neighbour told the trio that Max's father was a nasty drunk and used to abuse him. Allie was shocked to learn that the uncle had even taken a few swings and the stepmother had never once stepped in. Allie was infuriated at the revelation and although the concept of a functional family was alien to her, she knew right from wrong and the Millers were most definitely wrong. She would even go as far as saying that they deserved their fate. Dean didn't approve of that attitude.

The meeting with the neighbour came to an abrupt end when Sam had another vision. He told Allie and his brother that it had been Max all along. Dean couldn't fathom the idea that the boy was telekinetic but Allie was not surprised in the slightest, she knew there was something off about him the minute she had laid eyes on him the night that his father died.

"What so he's psychic, a spoon bender?" Dean asked as they drove back to the Millers.

"I didn't even realise it but this whole time, he was there. He was outside the garage when his Dad died, he was in the apartment when his Uncle died. These visions, this whole time - I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connecting to Max! The thing is I don't get why, man. I guess - because we're so alike?" Sam explained.

"What are you talking about. The dude's nothing like you."

"Well. We both have psychic abilities, we both..."

"I have weird psychic moments too; I wasn't seeing anything." Allie reminded him.

"But you knew something was off…"

"Sam, Max is a monster, he's already killed two people, now he's gunning for a third." Dean interjected, dismissing his brother's thoughts.

"Well, with what he went through, the beatings, to want revenge on those people? I'm sorry, man, I hate to say it, but it's not that insane."

"Sam, he murdered his entire family! Last time I checked that wasn't okay?" Allie raged. "He's a monster and if we can't stop him we put him down." She added as she got out of the car.

Sam rolled his eyes at the girl who was frustratingly similar to his brother: "Dean? He's a person. We can talk to him. Hey, promise me you'll follow my lead on this one."

Dean paused knowing Allie was right but if there was a chance they could change him, then why not? "All right fine. But I'm not letting him hurt anybody else." He said as he loaded his pistol, glared at Sam and exited the car.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Allie burst through the door at the Miller's, startling Ms Miller.

"Fathers?!"

"What are you doing here?" Max inquired and Allie did not like his tone or the look in his eyes. It unnerved her and she soon felt a familiar thumping at the base of her skull. As if it were a reflex, Allie reached back to grab Sam. The thumping immediately stopped but her mind flooded with images: her hands covered in blood, a gun floating in mid-air and a shocked Sam in the doorway of a room. She reached a hand up to her chest as a pain shot through it. Was she going to die?

"You okay?" Sam whispered in her ear as Dean spoke to Max and his stepmother. Allie simply nodded and took a deep breath.

Sam was unconvinced but turned his attentions to Max, who agreed to talk to him outside but the situation soon escalated as Max caught a glimpse of the gun that Dean had stashed in his waistband, prompting him to use his powers to slam the door shut and close all the blinds in the house. Dean automatically turned his gun on the boy, only to have it whipped away by an invisible force. In the blink of an eye the circumstances had changed and the hunters were at the opposite end of the gun.

"Max, what's happening?" Ms Miller asked her son.

"Shut up."

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice filled of terror.

"I said shut up!" Max screamed uncontrollably as he used telekinesis to throw the woman against the kitchen counter, knocking her unconscious.

"Max calm down." Sam said softly as he held his hands out in front of him, palms towards the boy.

"Who are you?"

"We just wanna talk."

"Yeah right, that's why you bought this!" Max shouted, waving Dean's gun about like a madman.

"That was a mistake all right? So was lying about who we were. But no more lying Max okay? Just please, just hear me out." Sam pleaded as he subconsciously positioned himself slightly in front of Allie.

"About what?"

"I saw you do it. I saw you kill your Dad and your Uncle before it happened."

"What?" Max asked dubiously.

"I'm having visions Max. About you."

"You're crazy." The boy dismissed manically.

"So what, you weren't gonna launch a knife at your stepmom? Right here?" Sam said as he tapped his eye. "Is it that hard to believe Max, look what you can do. Max I was drawn here all right? I think I'm here to help you."

The telekinetic boy in front of them burst into tears, "No one can help me."

"Let me try. We'll just talk, me and you. We'll get Dean, Allie and Alice out of here."

"Uh-huh. No way." Dean interrupted and Allie's eyes widened at Sam's ridiculous suggestion.

"Nobody leaves this house!" Max screamed as the chandelier began to shake furiously.

"And nobody has to, all right? They'll just...they'll just go upstairs."

"No Sam. I won't leave you alone with him." Allie said lowly.

"Yes, you will. Look, Max. You're in charge here, all right, we all know that. No one's going to do anything that you don't want to do but I'm talking five minutes here man."

"Sam!" Dean protested along with Allie.

"Five minutes?" Max asked as he glanced at his stepmother. The chandelier stopped swinging as he agreed. "Go."

* * *

"It's not going to work. I mean with his whole kicked puppy look he has going on Sam could convince anyone of anything but this kid is a _psychopath_!" Allie ranted as she paced the room, before she looked to Ms Miller and added: "no offence."

"Stop pacing you're making me dizzy." Dean muttered.

Ignoring him, Allie continued to pace the room so Dean crouched beside Ms Miller and tended to her bleeding forehead. The door soon creaked open and in came Max.

"Where's Sam?" Allie asked cautiously as Dean started towards the boy. Max ignored the female hunter and threw Dean into the wall using his telekinesis.

"Max!" Ms Miller shouted as her step-son lifted Dean's gun with a shaky hand.

"Son of a..." Dean began as he rose from the floor, freezing as he saw the gun. He shared a look with Allie and stepped towards Max who let go of the gun and left it floating in mid-air; the gun cocked and pointed at Ms Miller. Without thinking, Allie stepped in front of the terrified woman.

"Stay back. It's not about you." Max warned.

"If you are going to kill her, you are going to have to kill me first."

"Okay." Max said as if it were an easy task and used his mind to pull the trigger on the gun. Time seemed to slow as Dean jumped in front of Allie. His body rippled from the impact of the bullet as he fell to the floor and blood splatter painted Allie's face.

In that moment, Sam burst through the door - panic flooded his mind, he had had a vision of Max killing Allie and as he escaped from the cupboard Max had locked him in, he had heard a gunshot: "No! Please. Please. Max. Max. We can help you. All right. But this, what you're doing. It's not the solution. It's not gonna fix anything."

"You're right." Max answered as he stopped trembling and appeared to relax before he turned the gun on himself.

"NO!" Sam shouted as Max's body fell to the floor. It was then that he saw Allie and his brother, grief hit him like a ton of bricks as he realised he was too late and he was shaken to learn that the victim wasn't Allie.

Allie was crouched on the floor over Dean, her heart shattered into a million pieces. Her hands trembled as they were bathed in warm sticky blood, exactly as she had seen it in her vision. Hot salty tears streamed down her face as she looked at the one person she could always depend on and watched as his skin paled and the life drained from his dark green eyes.

"Stay with me Dean, come on stay awake!" she choked as she patted his face with a bloodied hand.

"It's okay, Al." He smiled, bringing a hand up to hold hers before coughing, "I told you that I would always protect you, I wasn't joking."

"No. You don't get to say goodbye, Dean Winchester!" Allie cried, her tears falling onto Dean's blood soaked chest, "Please, please don't leave me, not you, I need you. I don't know what I would do without you. Please Dean, I'm begging you, please." She sobbed in desperation.

Dean's breathing slowed and his eyes closed, no amount of shaking would open them. Allie's chest felt heavy, that bullet was meant for her and now she had lost the one person that she loved unconditionally. The world seemed to crumble around her as she continued to press on the bullet wound. Her eyes were clouded with tears, her cheeks red raw and her body trembled as she tried to hold it together. He was gone, Allie had promised to always protect him and he was gone. Devastated, she closed her eyes as her head began to ache, the tears continuously flowed and she could feel herself ripping at the seams and for the first time in her life, Allie prayed. She prayed for strength, for a chance to make it right.

Suddenly, as if her pleas were answered, Allie gained the strength she needed and power coursed through her veins as a fire was ignited within her. She opened her eyes in shock as she felt her hands grow hotter, the heat seemed to radiate off of her and a purple hue surrounded her hands as their heat intensified by the second. Allie winced in pain and yanked her hands away from Dean's body, holding them to her chest as she watched wide eyed as the purple light entered the bullet wound.

Sam blinked away his tears and raised his eyebrows in disbelief at the sight in front of him as he moved closer to the awestruck, broken girl. The pair watched in astonishment as the bullet slowly came to the surface and fell to the floor. Allie instinctively grabbed Sam's hand as the wound on Dean's chest closed.

"What the…" Sam whispered as Allie slowly turned her head to stare at him, shock evident on her dainty features.

Abruptly, Dean shot upright and gasped for air before remembering his wound. He frowned at the stunned expressions on Allie and Sam's faces and brought his hand up to his chest only to find nothing but a hole in his shirt.

"What did you do?"

* * *

After officially closing the case and once Allie had let Dean out of a bone-crushing hug, the trio headed back to their motel. Allie was catatonic with shock and utterly exhausted. She felt like every ounce of energy she possessed had been drained. Sam felt unusually protective of the girl and hadn't let go of her hand, he wasn't sure why but some unknown force told him that he needed to be by her side. Allie silently placed her head on his shoulder as he put an arm round hers, holding her close.

"Dean I've been thinking." He began as his brother exited the bathroom of their motel room, no longer covered in blood.

"Well that's never a good thing."

"I'm serious. I've been thinking, this demon, whatever it is. Why would it kill Mom, and Jessica, and Max's mother, you know? What does it want?"

"I have no idea." Dean shrugged and listened as his younger brother went on to suggest that the demon that killed their mother may have been after him. Naturally, he refused to entertain the idea.

"Actually there's uh ... there's something else too." Sam added as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ah jeez, what?"

"When Max left me in that closet, with that big cabinet against the door...I moved it."

"Huh. You got a little more upper body strength than I gave you credit for."

"No man, I moved it. Like, Max." With that, Allie perked up and turned her head to look at him, her eyebrows slightly wrinkled.

Dean paused as he gathered his things, placing them in his bag: "Oh…right." He hesitated before he picked up a spoon, "Bend this."

"I can't just turn it on and off Dean." Sam said, frustrated at his brother's lack of seriousness.

"Well how'd you do it?"

"I don't know; I can't control it. I just...I had a premonition and I saw Allie die," Sam began as he held Allie tighter, "it just came out of me, like a, like a punch. You know like...a freak adrenaline thing."

"I thought I going to die too…you watched me die in your vision?" Allie asked Sam who nodded sadly before resting his head on hers.

Dean saw his brother's worried expression and he promised him that he wouldn't end up like Max: "You got one advantage Max didn't have." He said.

"Dad? Because Dad's not here, Dean."

"No. Me." Dean smirked.

"And me." Allie added softly as she lifted her head to smile at Sam.

"As long as we're around, nothing bad is gonna happen to you." Dean added, watching as Sam smiled slightly. He swung his bag over his shoulder as Sam and Allie stood up and headed to the door, "Now then. I know what we need to do about your premonitions. I know where we have to go."

"Where?" His two companions asked.

"Vegas." He replied, deadpan before he grinned and patted Sam's chest. He noted the expression of disgust on the youngest Winchester's face and added: "What? Come on man. Craps tables. We'd clean up!"

Sam walked outside to the car as he shook his head.

"You said we wouldn't do that again!" Allie groaned as Dean grinned at her and ruffled her hair, much to her disgust.

"Hey, Al? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

He paused at the door, making sure that Sam wasn't in earshot: "When you saw the shooting…did you see it go down the way Sam did?"

Allie looked up at him and shook her head, "I don't know, Dean. I only ever get flashes of images and feelings. I mean, I felt the pain of the shot but I also saw my hands pressing on something as blood ran over them. I don't know if I was feeling your pain or if I got a glimpse at both of the possible outcomes?"

Dean nodded in response, Allie's "feelings" has never been wrong. Perhaps it was just more jumbled when she predicted her own death. Before she could walk away, he pulled his best friend into a hug: "I don't know how you did that back at the house, but thank you." He said as he kissed her forehead, "and don't worry about anything. We'll figure it out together, just like we always have."


	8. 06 SHADOW

_A/N: Okay so this was my first time writing a short fight scene so it's probably not the best! Please let me know what you all think!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, it characters or plot lines. I do however own Allie, her dialogue and plot.**

It was a sunny day in Chicago when the Impala pulled up across the street from a large apartment building. Sam had found them a case in a local newspaper and having nothing better to do, as Allie so eloquently put it, they decided to investigate. The boys were dressed as employees from the alarm system company, tool box and all. Allie had refused to wear the boiler suit and opted for a skirt suit and the alias of an insurance consultant.

"You know, I've gotta say Dad, Allie and I did just fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork." Dean moaned as he pulled at his boiler suit before smiling and turning to his brother, "What was that play that you did? What was it – Our Town. Yeah, you were good, it was cute."

Allie laughed as Sam shot his brother a look of exasperation, "Look, you wanna pull this off or not?"

"I'm just saying, these outfits cost hard-earned money, okay?"

"Whose?" Sam asked.

"Ours. You think credit card fraud is easy? Just ask Al" Dean smirked, receiving a slap to the back of the head from Allie.

* * *

"Thank you for letting us take a look around." Allie smiled at the landlady as they entered the victim's apartment. She immediately noticed what appeared to be random blood spots all over the cream carpet and blood splatter up the walls. Dean closed the door and noted that the chain had been cut.

"Well, the police said they were done with the place, so...You guys said you were with the alarm company?" The landlady replied, looking at the trio.

"That's right." Dean answered.

"Well, no offence, but your alarm's about as useful as boobs on a man." Allie smirked at the woman's statement as Dean and Sam exchanged a glance.

Sam began to question the woman, who claimed to have found the body. Dean was surprised to learn that there were no signs of a break in and the windows and doors were all still locked when they found the body a few days later due to the smell but what shocked Allie the most was the fact that there were no signs of a struggle. Other than the blood spots, the place was pretty spotless especially considering the fact that the body had been torn up. Something walked in and out of the locked apartment, murdered a girl and left no trace.

"Ma'am, do you mind if we take some time? Give this place a once-over?" Sam asked politely.

"Oh, well, go right ahead. Knock yourself out."

Dean immediately whipped out his EMF which started beeping hysterically. This was definitely their kind of job.

"So, you talked to the cops?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean smirked, "Uh, yeah. I spoke to Amy, a…charming, perky officer of the law."

Allie rolled her eyes at her friend: "What did you find out?"

"Well, she's a Sagittarius. She loves tequila, I mean—wow. Oh, and she's got this little tattoo…"

Sam and Allie shared a look of despair: "Dean!"

"What?!" He jumped at their sudden outbursts, "Yeah. Uh, nothing we don't already know. Except for one thing they're keeping out of the papers. Meredith's heart was missing."

"Her heart?" Sam asked stunned at the revelation.

"Yeah. Her heart."

"So, what do you think did it to her?"

"Well, the landlady said it looked like an animal attack, maybe it was. Werewolf?"

"No, not werewolf, the lunar cycle's not right."

"Plus, creatures always leave a trace. This whole thing is bugging me…The place is too clean and I've never seen a spirit imitate a wild animal." Allie sighed as she frowned and pulled at her bottom lip, absentmindedly. Dean nodded in agreement whilst he observed the blood on the carpet, much closer than Allie had previously.

"See if you can find any masking tape around."

Sam handed him the roll of tape and then moved to stand beside Allie as they watched him join the blood spots and step back. It was an unfamiliar symbol that Allie thought resembled an S with a circle in the middle.

* * *

Sam entered the bar to find Dean speaking to the barmaid. He found an empty table and sat down before scanning the customers until his eyes landed on Allie who was laughing with a guy at the end of the bar. Sam didn't like it but he fought the urge to walk over. Sighing, he opened up his father's journal and began to leaf through the pages for information. Dean eventually sat down across from him and was soon followed by Allie.

"So I talked to the doorman." She said as she sat down beside Dean.

"Did you get anything? Besides his number?" Sam commented and Allie scowled at his tone.

"No. Why?" Allie challenged as she leaned forward and tilted her head, raising her eyebrow in question.

Feeling the tension, Dean interrupted: "I got that hot barmaid's number!" He grinned and held up the napkin between Sam and Allie to break their glares.

"You mind doing a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?" Sam said turning to his brother.

"Huh? Look, there's nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so…what about that symbol, you find anything?"

"Nope, nothing. It wasn't in Dad's journal or in any of the usual books. I just have to dig a little deeper, I guess."

"There was another victim though, did you find anything about him?" Allie asked, her expression indifferent.

"Right. Yeah." Sam paused as he observed her for a moment then pulled out a newspaper clipping and handed it to her, "His name was, uh…his name was Ben Swardstrom. Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal—the door was locked; the alarm was on."

"Is there any connection between the two of them?" Dean questioned as he read over Allie's shoulder.

"Not that I can tell—I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker; Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common—they were practically from different worlds."

"So, to recap, the only successful intel we've scored so far is the bartender's phone number."

Dean's smirk soon dropped when Sam seemed to notice something and wordlessly wandered away from the pair as they shouted after him. They shared a look and a shrug of confusion, and followed as he approached a young woman with short bleached blonde hair.

"Who's the girl?" Allie asked rhetorically. Dean merely shrugged as he tried to fight the urge to mock her expression as they walked up and stood behind Sam.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I'm living here for a while." The girl said ignoring the other two, despite Dean's throat clearing, as she continued her conversation with Sam.

"You're from Chicago?" Sam asked smiling.

"No, Massachusetts—Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?" The girl said cheerily causing Allie to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong." Blondie flirted. Allie flared her nostrils before stepping in front of Sam and plastering on the fakest grin possible.

"Hi. I'm Allie."

"Ah, the pretty little thing that can't decide what she wants. I've heard."

Allie clenched her jaw and bit her tongue as she fought every instinct to punch the blonde bombshell in front of her. She turned to Sam who looked mortified and avoided her stare.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry, Meg. This is, uh…this is my brother, Dean." Sam stuttered as he felt Allie's glare burning a hole in his head.

"This is Dean?" Meg replied, evidently shocked.

"So, you've heard of me?" Dean smirked as he stepped forward.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of you. Nice, the way you treat your brother like luggage."

"Sorry?" Dean asked confused as to where this was coming from.

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God's green earth."

"Meg, it's all right." Sam interrupted. The three of them looked around the bar silently as Allie's hardened gaze targeted Meg.

"Okay, awkward." Dean whistled lowly, "I'm gonna get a drink now."

"I'm right behind you." Allie said as she started to walk but then she paused beside Sam and added with venom, "Because that's what I want."

* * *

The trio exited the bar in silence. Allie had her arms crossed against her chest and Dean had a hardened expression, Sam knew an argument was brewing.

"Who the hell was she?" Dean asked obviously pissed at the woman's audacity.

"I don't really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don't know, man, it's weird."

"You know for only meeting her once, she seemed to know a hell of a lot about what goes on in your head. More than we do that's for sure." Allie challenged as Sam sighed and turned to look at her with his puppy dog eyes but she wasn't going to give in that easily. She simply ignored him and walked ahead.

The brothers spoke about everything that Meg had said but Allie wasn't interested. She was infuriated. Opting to ignore them, she pulled out her phone and text Bobby a long rant about everything that had happened – Dean taking a bullet for her, her accidently healing him and the stupid girl in the bar and what Sam had obviously said about her. She knew he would call later and it brought a smile to her face, she missed him more than words.

"Now, would you listen? Dean? Allie?" Sam pleaded.

"What?" The pair answered as they turned to look at him.

"I think there's something strange going on here."

"Yeah, tell me about it. She wasn't even that into me." Dean breathed.

"Then she doesn't know what she's missing!" Allie grinned, patting Dean's chest as he chuckled.

"I mean like our kind of strange. Like, maybe even a lead." Sam said as he elected to ignore Allie's previous comment.

"Why do you say that?" His older brother asked.

"I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?"

"I agree." Allie spoke, her tone low.

"You just don't like her. It could just be a random coincidence. It happens." Dean responded

"Yeah, it happens, but not to us. Look, I could be wrong, I'm just saying that there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on."

"Well, I bet you'd like to. I mean, maybe she's not a suspect, maybe you've got a thing for her, huh?" Dean smirked as Sam rolled his eyes and laughed and Allie bit her tongue, trying not to look as annoyed as she felt. "Maybe you're thinking a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?"

"Do me a favour. Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and see if you can dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor." Sam said seriously as he looked from Dean to Allie.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked as he frowned slightly.

"I'm gonna watch Meg."

"Of course you are." Allie laughed sarcastically and turned to leave as Sam grabbed her arm.

"I just wanna see what's what. Better safe than sorry." He said, bending down slightly to try and catch her eyes as they avoided him.

"All right." Allie shrugged disinterestedly as she looked at him defiantly. Sam sighed as he watched her shields go up and she pulled her arm out of his grip. She couldn't explain why she felt the way she did but she was irritated so thought it best to walk away before she said something she would later regret. "You little pervert" was all she heard Dean say before he ran across the street to catch her.

* * *

Allie and Dean sat in their tiny motel room and researched Meg and the symbol. It turned out that Meg Masters was, in fact, a real person from Andover, although Allie still believed that something was off about her. They had also researched the symbol which turned out to be a Zoroastrian which was a sigil for a Daeva or demon of darkness dating back to thousands of years before Christ.

"So the Daeva are often controlled?" Dean asked looking over at his friend.

"Yep. They often turn on their masters though…speaking of Masters, I bet its Meg."

"What controlling this thing?" Dean asked and when Allie nodded, he added: "You're just jealous that she's got Sam's attention, Al."

"Whatever." Was all the girl replied as she sighed and closed the book she was reading. She didn't bother arguing with him…perhaps she was a little jealous.

"Don't think I haven't noticed everything."

Before Allie could answer, her phone started ringing so she picked it up and left the motel.

* * *

Bobby's voice sounded through the phone, _"Hey AllieCat. I'm sorry that I don't have long to talk but tell me what's going on."_

"Remember I mentioned that my visions have been getting worse? Well I think I'm starting to feel other people's emotions…Its constant, I…I feel like I can't breathe."

 _"_ _Oh darling. I was worried something like this might happen one day…"_ Bobby trailed off, _"and you healed Dean?"_

"Yeah, I mean he took a bullet for me and I just remember feeling weak and then this strength and my hands were red hot and there was a purple light…I'm terrified all the time. Bobby, what's happening to me?" Allie asked as she began to cry.

 _"_ _I'm not sure. John and I have been working on it. We'll figure it out though, kiddo."_ Bobby started, _"AllieCat, I've gotta ask you something and you can't get mad…How have you've been since Sam joined you and Dean on the road?"_

Allie frowned at the question but answered as honestly as she could: "I don't know, the visions have been more intense, painful and these new things have been happening but I don't know, he helps. I mean, I had a pretty bad episode the first day and when he took my hand the pain just stopped…Thinking about it, when we split up on the scarecrow case, I had one and it lasted a lot longer and was excruciating…why? Do you think this has something to do with him?"

 _"_ _It was just a question."_

"But..."

 _"_ _Just be careful alright? Keep your chin up and I'll see you soon. Love ya!"_

And with that the line went dead. Allie stared at the phone and was more confused than she was before she spoke to her surrogate father. She had to admit that she did feel drawn to the youngest Winchester but in the same breath she felt like she should stay away from him.

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" Dean asked as Allie wandered into the motel room with frown lines and a pout. Sam glanced over at her and could almost feel her stress.

"Confused." She responded.

The Winchesters knew that she wouldn't offer any further explanation so decided to tell her everything they had learned.

"Meg is controlling the Daeva…" Sam started only to be interrupted by Allie who fist-bumped the air in joy.

"I told you!" She shouted at Dean.

"Yeah, yeah…focus!" Dean said snapping his fingers in front of her face, "Sam saw her communicating with someone, we think it might have been the demon that killed mom because both victims were originally from Lawrence, Kansas, where this all started."

"So what's the plan?"

Allie went with Sam to get weapons from the trunk of the Impala whilst Dean left John a voicemail asking for help. They stocked up on holy water and threw every weapon possible and a number of exorcisms into the bag. The hunters didn't know what to expect so they prepared for everything. The silence between the two was deafening and the tension was suffocating. They had both been nippy at each other all day. Dean had told them both separately that it was because they liked each other but he had been punched in the arm more times than he cared to admit so dropped the subject.

"I'm sorry!" They said in unison as the turned to face each other.

Allie smiled and looked down, "I've been a bit off today and I guess I kind of took it out on you…" she admitted. It was true – she had no idea what was wrong with her.

"It's okay." Sam smiled as he stroked her arm gently, "I wanted to apologise for being snappy at the bar and for what I said to Meg, I was angry and…"

Allie interrupted him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug which he gladly returned. They stood there for a moment in silence before Allie kissed him on the cheek and grabbed the bag. She disappeared into the motel room leaving Sam outside with an uncontrollable grin.

* * *

The boys loaded their weapons silently and Allie sat with her feet on the table as she twirled a Chinese Ring Dagger around her fingers. It was one of her favourites, a gift from John for her twenty first birthday.

"I've been thinking…this is all a little too easy. Since when have we solved a case this quickly? It could be a trap."

"Al, you're probably just being paranoid." Dean dismissed as he concentrated on his gun.

"What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again." Sam smiled.

"You wanna go back to school?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, once we're done hunting the thing."

Allie froze in her spot, "You're leaving?"

"Why, is there something wrong with that?" Sam asked looking between her and Dean, his brow creased in confusion.

"No. No, it's, uh, great. Good for you." Dean answered, he saw the look on Allie's face out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't realised how much she cared about his brother.

"Yeah…" Allie mumbled and went back to twirling her dagger and looking out of the window.

"I mean, what are you gonna do when it's all over?" Sam asked his older brother.

"It's never gonna be over. There's gonna be others. There's always gonna be something to hunt."

"But there's got to be something that you want for yourself…"

"Yeah, I don't want you to leave us the second this thing's over, Sam." Dean answered as he walked over to the dresser, placing his hands at either side.

"Dude, what's your problem?"

Dean stayed in his position for a moment, silent and then turned around to face his brother, "Why do you think I drag you everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think I came and got you at Stanford in the first place?"

"Because Dad was in trouble. Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom." Sam said. Allie rolled her eyes, he was so oblivious.

"Yes, that, but it's more than that, man." Dean started as he turned back to the dresser for a moment. Allie knew how much this meant to him, she knew he was hurting. "You and me and Dad—I mean; I want us...I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again."

"Dean, we are a family. I'd do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before." Sam replied softly.

Allie turned her head to look at her best friend. He looked completely and utterly heartbroken. Dean had always played the tough guy but he had a heart of gold and there was nothing he loved more than his family.

"Could be." He whispered sadly.

"I don't want them to be. I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way."

At that, Allie stood up and grabbed her stuff along with Dean's and left the motel room. She couldn't watch Dean's heartache any longer and she didn't want to have to think about her feelings on the matter.

* * *

The hunters squeezed through the elevator gate and climbed into the attic of the warehouse.

"This is too easy…" Allie whispered before Dean shot her a glare and Sam told her to be quiet.

Drawing their guns, they moved as quietly as possible to the other side of the room as Meg stood at an alter chanting in an unfamiliar ancient language.

"Guys." She sang as the trio exchanged a stunned look. "Hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think?"

"Well, that didn't work out like I planned." Dean muttered from beside Allie.

"Why don't you come out?" Meg suggested and smirked as the three emerged from behind the crates. "Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam retorted.

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" Dean asked as Allie glanced around the room, trying to think of a plan.

"Around. You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good."

"Oh, sweetie. The shotgun is for you." Allie smirked.

"So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" Sam questioned, he still hadn't realised it was a trap and Allie began to wonder how he survived in the real world.

"You."

Shadows began to creep up the walls, their long bony arms growing long sharp fingers. One of them knocked Sam to the ground, leaving a deep claw mark on his cheek. The Daeva then threw Dean into a pile of crates and as Allie went to go to him, she was thrown backwards, the world went black as she smacked her head on the concrete floor.

Allie's head throbbed and she could feel the warm blood trickle down the back of her neck, making her hair stand on end. She was the last to come to and as she opened her eyes she realised she was tied to a post with Sam and Dean tied to separate beams either side of her.

"Sam, your girlfriend's a bitch." She groaned.

"That's what I said." Dean smirked and turned to Meg, "You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time. But why don't you kill us already?"

"She doesn't want us." Allie spoke as she twisted her neck in discomfort. "You're the bait. She wants John."

Sam widened his eyes in realisation as Dean spoke: "Oh, sweetheart—you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good."

"He is pretty good. I'll give you that." Meg said as she straddled his legs and sat down. "But you see, he has one weakness. You. He lets his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he is in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody…nice and slow and messy." She turned her head to look at Allie and added, "Well, everyone except you."

Allie frowned deeply in confusion and turned to look at Sam who observed her with a similar look.

"Well, I've got news for ya. It's gonna take a lot more than some...shadow to kill him." Dean declared.

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here—they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see."

"Why you doing' this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?" Sam asked, growing frustrated.

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess." She sneered.

"Go to hell."

"Baby, I'm already there." Meg grinned as she slid off of Dean and straddled Sam. "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty." She whispered in his ear, "I think we both know how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me—changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn't it?"

Allie's jaw and fists automatically clenched and resentment bubbled in the pit of her stomach, along with an emotion that she was more than happy to deny.

"Get a room, you two." Dean sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't mind. I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun." Meg teased as she began kissing his neck.

"Leave him alone." An aggravated Allie spoke.

"Aw, Sammy, your girlfriend is jealous. What are you gonna do princess?" Meg smirked as she continued to kiss him.

A fire grew in Allie's chest as anger set in. She struggled in her ropes and as she caught the look of discomfort on Sam's face something snapped. She ripped through her ropes and stood up.

"I said. Leave. Him. Alone."

Meg looked at Allie in shock as she stood up and advanced towards her at speed. Allie dodged her punch, kicking her in the stomach.

"Al! Get the altar." Dean shouted.

Just as she reached the alter, Allie's feet were pulled from underneath her. Rolling round on to her back, she was met by a swift blow to her left cheek followed by one to the right. Allie brought her hands up to defend herself, using her legs to throw Meg off of her. "That the best you've got?" she snarled, spitting out the blood that flooded her mouth.

Meg lunged and Allie dodged before hitting the blonde girl over and over again, not seeing the knife she had picked up. Meg stabbed the girl in the arm and rammed her into the wall, holding her there by the throat.

"You know, I've heard a lot about 'The Chosen One' and I must say, I'm unimpressed. It's just a shame that I'm not allowed to kill you…" Allie stared into the girl's swollen and blood stained face as she spoke. "Now, you're going to watch as my Daeva rips the hearts out of your loyal best friend and your beloved Sam."

Allie continued to stare defiantly into Meg's eyes before she smirked and whispered "No. I'm not."

A crash sounded through the room as Sam had cut himself free and overturned the alter. Suddenly, Meg was thrown off of Allie by the Daeva and dragged, kicking and screaming, across the floor. Allie slide down the wall in exhaustion as Meg and the shadow demon crashed through the window.

"So, I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around." Sam breathed as he cut Dean free from his bonds.

"Yeah, I guess not. Hey, Sam?" Dean started, "Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets-o'-crazy, huh?"

"I second that." Allie laughed. She winced as she stood up. "Ah…That's gonna need stitching."

* * *

John was waiting for them as they arrived at the motel. Allie stitched up her arm, after refusing help from each of the Winchesters. The reunion was emotional so she opted to stitch herself; she always was awkward when it came to feelings.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Dean muttered sincerely.

"It's all right. I thought it might've been after Allie text me." John replied as he turned to smile at the girl.

"You knew?"

"I did try and tell you, Dean, but you wouldn't listen." She shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before." John revealed as Dean looked at Allie sheepishly. He had never ignored her thoughts before and felt slightly guilty for dismissing her.

"The demon has?" Sam asked his father.

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it."

"How?"

John smiled at his son, "I'm working on that."

Sam mentioned that they should go with John to help him kill the demon, despite the looks of warning he received from both Dean and Allie. Naturally, John refused and stated that he didn't want them getting caught in the crossfire. Allie smiled as John and his youngest son reconciled after the last time they had seen each other all those years ago. The father and son hugged, it was short-lived however as a Daeva entered and threw John into the cabinet in the motel room. The remaining hunters were soon thrown also and Allie felt herself being held down by an invisible force as the boys were scratched at and John screamed in pain. She struggled against the demon as John's heart began to rip out his chest.

"Shut your eyes! These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!" Sam shouted and the room filled with thick smoke and a bright white light. The shadow demons vanished as the hunters stood to their feet, trying to navigate the room as the coughed and spluttered.

"Dad!" Dean shouted, his lungs burning as they filled with smoke.

"Over here!"

Dean grabbed his father and helped him out of the room. Allie felt an arm wrap around her shoulder as Sam pulled her outside, ensuring that she got to safety.

* * *

The hunters gathered in the alleyway, each of them covered in blood and bleeding. They knew they didn't have much time as they shadow demons would return as soon as the flare burned out. Dean told John that he had to go on without them and Allie agreed, much to Sam's disapproval. John was weak around his sons; he was vulnerable and if they had any chance of finishing this demon then he needed to stay away.

"Dad, no." Sam pleaded as he placed a hand on his father's shoulder, "After everything…after all the time we spent looking for you—please. I gotta be a part of this fight."

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. Even Allie. But for now, you've got to trust me, son. Okay, you've gotta let me go."

They stood in silence as John pulled away from his sons. He slowly walked over to Allie and kissed her on the forehead.

"Look after my boys." He whispered.

"Always." She smiled in return and watched as the man got into his truck and drove away.


	9. 07 DEAD MAN'S BLOOD

_A/N: _

_Sorry this chapter is a lot longer but I really feel like my writing is improving! What do you all think about Sam and Allie? I know its slow but it feels right..._

 _I hope I managed to get across the idea that John treats Allie like an adult, and respects her as a hunter in her own right, unlike the boys who he still sees as children._

 _Please let me know what you think about the different relationships and if you have any questions I would be happy to answer them!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or story lines, I do however own Allie, her dialogue and plot lines.**

Allie held her head as she walked into the stereotypical all American Café where the Winchester brothers were seated. Dean looked through a newspaper and Sam searched his laptop for a case. Allie ordered an extra strong coffee and dragged a chair over to their table.

"Well, would you look at that Sammy! Sleeping Beauty finally dragged her ass out of bed!" Dean laughed as Allie groaned and shoved his head away from her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sam asked with the concern that Dean should have had.

"Yeah, it's just a migraine. My head is throbbing." Allie replied, smiling at the waitress who handed her a giant mug of coffee. "Still, not found a case?" She asked Sam as she elected to ignore her best friend who had gone out of his way to annoy her earlier that morning.

Dean knew that he was getting to her so naturally he did what any friend would do and continued: "Hey you know we could just keep heading east. New York. Upstate. We could drop by and see Sarah again. Huh? Cool chick man, smokin'." He smirked in Allie's direction. "You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say, Sam?"

"Maybe someday. But in the meantime we got a lot of work to do Dean, and you know that." Sam dismissed.

Sarah was the girl they had met on the last case, Sam had taken her on a date and kissed her goodbye. Allie hadn't commented, which Dean found unusual so he assumed she was bothered by it. "I really liked Sarah! She would have been good for you…What do you think Al?"

Allie knew exactly what he was trying to do but refused to play his game, "Yeah she was really nice!" she smiled, "Would be good to see her again."

Sam eyed the two cautiously and raised his eyebrows at Allie's response, it was not what he had expected and he wasn't sure it was the reaction he wanted either. Dean and Allie continued to glare as they silently challenged one another. Shaking his head in confusion, Sam spoke: "I have no idea what's going on between you two but stop it. It's weird."

"Yeah all right. What else you got?" Dean asked as Allie grinned in victory.

"Ahh, man in Colorado, local man named Daniel Elkins, was found mauled in his home."

"Elkins? I know that name." Allie spoke in unison with Dean.

"Still weird…" Sam mumbled. "Sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now, they've found some signs of robbery." He added looking up at the pair who were flicking through his father's journal.

"There, check it out." Dean said pointing to an entry in the journal - 'D Elkins 970-555-0158'.

"You think it's the same Elkins?"

"That's the Colorado area code." Allie answered before smacking Dean who poured a sugar in her coffee, ruining it.

* * *

Allie sat on the bed at the motel with her head in her hands. The trio of hunters were about to leave to investigate Elkins' cabin but Dean was outside tinkering with his Baby. Allie was exhausted and had had an irksome migraine, ever since they met up with John again but today it seemed to be relentless. She figured that it had something to do with her premonitions. Perhaps John was in danger or he was going to endanger one of them.

Allie sighed and rubbed her temples. A large pair of hands engulfed hers, warming them, and she looked up to see Sam kneeling in front of her, his brow wrinkled in concern. The pain in her head seemed to dull as he held her hands on her lap.

"Still not any better?" Sam spoke in a quiet tone. He gave the girl a half-hearted smile when she shook her head. He worried about her and wanted to help. "Anything I can do?"

"You're actually helping right now…" Allie quietly confessed as she looked down at their intertwined hands. She didn't understand the effect that Sam had on her and it scared her. He could ease her pain at the simplest of touches when nothing else would work and Allie often found herself longing for him when her visions started, ever since the vision of Jess when he brought her back by the touch of a hand. Sam grounded Allie, helped her return from the depths of her own mind as she wandered through the future uncontrolled.

She lifted her gaze to meet his and felt her cheeks warm as he reached forward and swept rouge hairs out of her eyes.

"You know; I'll always be here for you if you need me." Sam whispered as his hand rested on her cheek. Instinctively Allie lent into the touch and much to her dismay she realised, in that moment, that she needed him. She mentally cursed her heart for going against her head; Bobby had warned her to be careful but despite the flashing red warning signs, Allie's heart longed for Sam Winchester.

Sam studied the girl that was just inches away from him, he often wished that he could read her mind. He knew as she looked at him, she argued with herself internally and he wondered why. Her sea-green eyes were clouded with confusion and he would have given anything to ease her worries. He drew circles on her hand with his thumb, enjoying their warmth. In that moment, if Sam had had one wish, it would have been to get a glimpse into her heart; he yearned to know how she felt, if she could ever truly see him the way he saw her.

"Al!" Dean shouted as he entered the room, "Oh. Am I interrupting something?" He smirked, observing the mere centimetres between his brother and his best friend. As if he had broken a spell, the two pulled away from each other reluctantly.

"No! Not at all. What do you need?" Allie answered before Sam had the chance. He sat in disappointment, feeling cold as the girl stood up, patted his shoulder gently and followed his brother out of the room. It was always Dean. If the young Winchester knew anything, it was that Allie frustrated the hell out of him and she was utterly clueless. He wondered if she realised how much she discarded for Dean. All he wanted was to be near her, it was like an uncontrollable pull, a magnetic field and he knew he was trapped but for once in his life, he didn't care.

Sighing, he packed up his things and joined the pair outside. His frustration with the petite brunette slowly dissipated when he realised that she hadn't taken her eyes off of him. Sam met her gaze and couldn't help but smile when she quickly looked down, fighting a smile of her own.

* * *

Sam lock picked his way into the dark cabin, followed by Dean and Allie who manned the flashlights. The place was a mess. Book strewn across the floor, salt rings and a journal, like John's, that dated back to the sixties. Elkins was a hunter.

The young hunters made their way through the cabin, stealthily. Allie shone her flashlight over the destruction around their feet as Dean noted the massive hole in the roof. One hell of a fight had occurred here. Allie glanced around at the blood splatter and the scuff marks on the floor as she attempted to trace the movements. Sam watched her, intrigued at the workings of her mind. Elkins had made his way over to the desk and by the crumples in the papers, Allie assumed that he was desperately looking for something. _But what?_ Gingerly, she touched an old wooden box. Whatever this box contained, she knew it was of importance to the hunter.

Dean crouched down and ran his fingers along a part of the floor. He always was good at finding patterns in what appeared to be nothing. He ripped a page from a notebook, placed it over the marks and used a pencil to rub a copy onto the paper.

"Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop." Sam concluded as he examined the paper.

"Just the way Dad does it." Dean nodded.

* * *

Allie watched from the car as the brother's opened the corresponding PO Box and pulled out a letter before running across the road and hopping back into the Impala. Her migraine was making her nauseous.

"'J.W.' You think? John Winchester?" Sam inquired. He noticed the pained expression on Allie's face and wordlessly, reached his hand back to hold hers.

"I don't know. Should we open it?" Dean answered, frowning at the interaction. He wanted to question the pair who had become a lot closer recently but before he could there was a knock at his window. Unconsciously, he raised his fist only to meet his smiling father. "Dad?"

John slid into the backseat beside Allie, he glanced between her and Sam and their tangled fingers; the pair were well aware of the questioning looks they were receiving but for once none of them cared enough to move. It was these rare moments that Sam appreciated, he could be close to the girl who had his head spinning and she wouldn't pull away, he knew the situation would be different if Dean wanted her for something. She always dropped everything for him.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?" Sam asked as he turned to look at his father.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I read the news about Daniel, I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three at his place."

"Why didn't you come in Dad?"

"You know why. Because I had to make sure you weren't followed... by anyone or anything. Nice job of covering your tracks by the way."

"We learned from the best." Dean and Allie added in unison. John smiled at the duo as he remembered when they first started doing that. He was happy that it hadn't changed as it was as if a small piece of innocence remained within them.

"Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam queried

"Yeah. He was... he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting."

"Well you never mentioned him to us."

"We had a... we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." John gestured to the envelope that was addressed to him, "I should look at that." He said as he opened it before reading aloud "'If you're reading this, I'm already dead'... that son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Dean questioned.

"He had it the whole time." John muttered, "When you searched the place, did you, did you see a gun? An antique, a Colt revolver, did you see it?"

"I found an old wooden box but it was empty." Allie answered as she played with Sam's fingers.

"They have it." John stated before started to get out of the car and told the trio that they needed to help him find this gun. The only information he provided was that the gun was important. Allie rolled her eyes at his vagueness.

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet." Sam reminded his father.

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best: Vampires."

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing." Dean interjected as Allie frowned. She thought they were extinct and as it turned out, so did John.

The oldest Winchester went on to tell his sons about vampires. Allie knew the majority of the books on the species contained false information – Bobby used to quiz her on monsters when she began learning to hunt and he had taught her everything he had learned about the supposedly wiped out vampires. They don't explode in sunlight and a stake to the heart will merely tickle. Although they do experience bloodlust and the need for fresh human blood, they look exactly like humans.

* * *

The motel room was silent as Sam and Dean slept and John sat over his papers. Allie sat with a warm cup of hot chocolate as she nursed her headache, she wanted to sleep but it was as if a siren went off in her mind every time she closed her eyes. She was growing frustrated – If her 'powers' were trying to tell her something then they were speaking an entirely different language.

Suddenly, the police scanner that John was tinkering with burst into life.

 _"Unit 22 let me confirm. Mile marker 41, abandoned car. You need a workup?"_

 _"Copy that. Possible 207. Better get forensics out here."_

John exchanged a look with Allie and grabbed his jacket: "Sam, Dean, let's go." He spoke as he slapped their feet to wake them. "I picked up a police call." He added as they sat up groaning.

"What happened?" Sam asked, sleepily.

"A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there everyone was missing. It's the vampires."

"How do you know?"

"Just follow me, okay?" John answered, irritated by his son's constant questioning. Sam crossed the room and put his jacket on.

Allie chuckled at Dean who was still half asleep: "Huh, vampires. Gets funnier every time I hear it." He scoffed, shaking his head as she handed him his jacket.

* * *

Allie leaned on Dean sleepily as the trio watched John talk to one of the cops on the scene.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him." Sam sulked.

"Oh don't tell me it's already starting." Dean sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What's starting?" Sam raised his eyebrows and looked from Dean to Allie who simply shrugged as she lifted her head from his brother's shoulder.

"What have you got?" Dean asked John who approached them.

"It was them all right. Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked, it was obvious by his tone that he was irritated.

"Sam..." Dean warned.

Sam interrupted his brother and sharply added, "I just wanna know we're going in the right direction."

"We are." John insisted before handing Dean something.

"It's a...a vampire fang."

"No, it's just a tooth," Allie stated as she examined it, "They have another set that appears when they are attacking, right?" She asked John who smiled in pride.

"That's right. Did Bobby teach you that?" He asked as Allie nodded in response.

"Smartass." Dean mumbled as he nudged his friend.

"Any more questions?" John asked Sam who looked away silently. "All right, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight. Hey Dean why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it."

Dean looked down at the Impala and grimaced as Allie shot John a look of antagonism.

* * *

"Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks." Dean read aloud from the passenger seat of the Impala.

"So if we work quickly then we might be able save that 911 couple?" Allie inquired from her usual spot in the backseat.

"That's probably what Dad's thinking. Course it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks." Sam muttered grumpily.

Dean sighed, "So it is starting."

Sam explained in his own angry way how much he hated the way John treated them and Allie had to agree. She had never liked the way that he had treated Dean and was almost glad that she wasn't the only person who saw it. Dean remained loyal and defended his father but Allie could tell that he was beginning to doubt what he was saying.

* * *

Sam was furious with his father, that much was obvious and as he drove behind the man's truck, Allie could feel the heated rage that radiated from him. Dean had just finished a phone call with John who had told them to take the next exit because he thought he had caught the vampires' trail.

"How?" Sam asked, his words dripped with venom and Allie knew he was going to explode.

"I don't know; he didn't say." Dean answered completely oblivious to the angry Bruce Banner beside him. Without another breath, Sam floored the accelerator, overtook John and then slammed on the breaks causing the car to swerve in front of John's truck. Allie and Dean were both thrown forwards slightly at the unexpected halt and shared a look of terror

"Oh crap. Here we go." Dean sighed as Sam stepped out of the Impala and slammed the door in anger before he came face to face with his father who looked furious. Allie and Dean followed and watched as Sam bombarded John with questions and demanded answers; Allie had to admit that she wanted answers too.

"Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires." Dean pleaded with his brother.

"Your brother's right, we don't have time for this." John said, trying to pause the argument.

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help. Now obviously something big is going down, and we wanna know what!" The youngest Winchester yelled as he grew increasingly frustrated at his father's lack of sharing.

"Get back in the car."

"No."

"I said get back in the damn car." John said through gritted teeth as he stepped closer to his defiant son.

"Yeah. And I said no."

"Okay you made your point tough guy. Look we're all tired, we can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on." Dean said as he hovered around the pair before he pushed Sam towards the car.

"This is why I left in the first place." Sam mumbled.

"What'd you say?" his father challenged as Allie sighed through her nose.

Immediately, Sam spun around ready to fight him: "You heard me."

"Yeah. You left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam." John stepped closer until he was almost nose to nose with Sam, "You walked away!" he hollered.

Allie felt sorry for Dean as he floated about and tried to get his brother and his father to stop fighting to no avail.

"You're the one who said don't come back Dad, you closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!"

"Listen, stop it, stop it. Stop it! That's enough!" Dean shouted before he pointed to John and added, "That means you too." Before he moved him out of the way.

Allie stepped in front of Sam, placing a hand on his chest. Usually, he would have melted at her touch but Sam was on a warpath.

"Hey, calm down. I know it's not what you want to hear but your dad knows a lot more about vampires than we do so maybe we should just follow his lead?"

"Of course you would say that." Sam argued as he stared straight ahead, his face hardened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allie questioned, she didn't like the look on Sam's face nor his tone. It was obvious to her that he had something to say.

"Of course you would agree with Dean. You always do, even when you know he's wrong!" Sam challenged as he finally looked down at her frowning features. "It's always Dean with you. Always. You choose him every time; it just doesn't matter to you!"

"Sam, it's not about choosing sides…" Allie started to defend but she was cut off.

"Yeah well sometimes it is Allie. People have feelings but you don't see it because you're too busy scurrying around after HIM." Sam raised his voice and pointed at Dean as he stared into the girl's eyes with a harsh glare. "I know you a lot better than you think I do and I guess I was foolish to think that you could ever be anything more than my brother's lapdog."

Allie felt like a knife had just been pushed through her heart and her eyes welled up. She didn't understand why Sam had suddenly turned on her but it hurt her a lot more than she would have thought: "That's not fair…" she whispered.

"Life's not fair." Sam glowered in return.

Allie was growing angrier by the minute. Sam had no idea what her and Dean had been through, he had no idea why they were that reliant on each other and he had no right to talk to her like that. "You know what? I don't have to stand here and take this, especially from you!" She began as she straightened her shoulders and pointed at him, "Take away your big brother's protection and you're nothing but a scared little boy. Well it's time to grow up Sam! You have something to say then say it but why don't you stop painting me as the villain just because something doesn't go your way and start taking some responsibility for yourself! And you wanna know why I always choose Dean? Because I don't trust you, all you do is leave." She shouted and turned to walk away.

"Watch you don't stray too far; you might choke on your leash."

"Sam!" Dean shouted finally intervening as he realised how nasty they were getting. He went to step forward but paused as Allie swung round, giving Sam a right hook to the jaw.

"Go to hell." She growled before she stormed off, choosing to ride with John instead. Sam rubbed his jaw and watched her leave before returning to the Impala.

Dean stood in the middle of the cars alone as he looked between the split group: "Terrific."

* * *

John glanced sideways at the young girl who he saw as family. She was chewing her bottom lip and blinking to keep the tears away. John knew that look all too well, it was the mask she used to hide behind when she was younger and hurting. For some unknown reason, Allie always refused to appear weak and would much rather suffer silently.

"You're an asshole you know that?" Allie snapped turning to face him. "You always treat the boys like they're beneath you, like they aren't worth your respect but both of them are ten times the men you could ever hope to be. Dean would follow you to the ends of the earth and Sam? He's a lot more intelligent and strong than you give him credit for."

John was taken aback by her sudden outburst but deep down he knew she was right. "He just treats you like that and you still stand up for him?" He blinked, he had always been aware of Allie's loyalty to the eldest son but was surprised when she defended Sam, especially after the fight they just had.

"I'm on his side a lot more than he thinks…" Allie sighed and turned to look out of her window. "You give me migraines." She added, turning to look at him again, "Every time you're around…it started fading after you left Chicago but this morning it was back in full force."

"You think it's something to do with your visions?" John inquired, his brow creased.

"I don't know. I have this badgering feeling whenever you're around but I'm not seeing anything, I'm worried. I know you don't want to share anything with us but whatever it is? Please be careful."

Allie stared at him as he reached over and squeezed her hand. He didn't respond because he didn't want to have to lie to her. She had always been honest with him, despite the trouble it had always landed her in and John knew she was a lot smarter than she let on so he chose not to insult her by lying.

* * *

The hunters watched the nest from behind the surrounding trees. Allie hadn't spoken to Sam; she could feel his gaze on her but her stubbornness wouldn't let her meet it. She wasn't going to give in that easily, she did regret some of the things she had said to him but he hurt her. Dean was worried about his partner in crime, he had never seen her explode and then shut down like that before. His protective side kicked in and he made sure that Sam knew how he felt – no one talked to Allie like that, not on his watch.

Two vampires were standing talking outside and it surprised Dean to realise that they really weren't affected by the sun. John informed them that it was just like a nasty sunburn and the only way to kill them was beheading. The plan was to walk in the front door because vampires sleep during the day.

As the hunters stood by their arsenals, Dean handed Allie her machete with a reassuring smile: "Dad, I've got an extra machete if you need one."

Allie smirked as John unsheathed a brand new serrated edge machete.

"I think I'm okay. Thanks." He smiled. "Allie, I picked something up for you, you'll need it later." He added as Allie looked at him. She stepped forward and he handed her something wrapped in a cloth, gesturing for her to open it.

Dean grinned once he realised what it was and Allie's expression appeared to match. John had picked up her beloved bow and silver tipped arrows for Bobby's, he would never admit it out loud but he thought that the girl needed cheering up, he knew she was having a hard time with her visions and missed Bobby more than she would let anyone know. Allie thanked the oldest Winchester and returned to her place beside Dean who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Thinking about what the female hunter had said to him John decided to share some information about the Colt. "It's just a story, a legend really. Well I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter...Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. And somehow Daniel got his hands on it. They say... they say this gun can kill anything."

"Kill anything like, supernatural anything?" Dean asked

"Like the demon." Sam spoke in unison with Allie. The pair glanced at each other briefly before avoiding eye contact again.

"Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun - we may have it." John affirmed.

* * *

The hunters surveyed the room, vampires slept in hammocks at every post. Anxiety filled Allie as she crept past them. John looked into the stalls of the barn trying to locate the Colt. Allie's head snapped round as Dean accidentally kicked a beer bottle. They froze as the bottle rolled over the uneven floor, a few vampires stirred but to their relief none of them woke.

Sam approached a presumably unconscious woman who was tied up against a pole and began untying her. Allie and Dean found a cage full of people who were bound and gagged. Dean used a long metal hook to pry open the lock, a sharp metallic sound echoed through the barn causing the three of them to glance warily at the hammocks. Allie's grip on her machete tightened. She breathed out slowly in relief at the lack of movement.

The woman tied up against the pole began to stir.

"Hey. Hey, shh, I'm here to help you." Sam whispered but the woman roared outrageously. He jumped back as Allie and Dean scanned the room nervously, the vampires were awake.

John's voice ricocheted through the wooden barn: "Guys, run!"

Without the need to be told twice, the trio bolted it out of the barn and into the woods. The vampires didn't follow so Allie slouched to the ground as she tried to catch her breath. Panic set in once the boys realised that their father wasn't behind them.

"Dad?" Dean shouted as he listened for a response, "Dad!"

Finally, John approached them: "They won't follow. They'll wait till tonight. Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life."

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Dean asked as he ran a hand over his clammy forehead.

"You gotta find the nearest funeral home, that's what."

* * *

Dean and Allie soon entered the motel room as they returned from the funeral home. Allie decided to go with Dean partially because she didn't want to talk to Sam and partially because Dean had hoped that his father and brother would reconcile whilst they were gone. He seemed to be right as Allie noticed the atmosphere seemed a lot less tense and the two men were smiling when they entered.

"Whew. Man, some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys. And next time, Al, when I say don't touch anything? I mean don't touch anything!" He slapped the girl on the back of the head and turned to his father, "Goofy here, knocked over an urn. Ashes everywhere! She felt so bad she cried." Dean smirked as Allie punched his arm.

John shook his head at the pair, "Get it?" He watched as Dean fumbled about in his pocket and pulled out the jar of Dead Man's Blood, handing it to him, "You know what to do." He nodded to Allie who smiled.

* * *

Allie grinned at the feeling of her bow between her fingers. It was her favourite weapon but she rarely got the chance to use it. She was standing between John and Sam, the tension still evident, as they watched a vampire kiss Dean. She was walking right into the hunters' trap.

Allie positioned her arrow and drew back the bowstring. She took a deep breath and selected her target, narrowing her eyes as she released the arrow. Sam watched in awe as the arrow soared and landed in the middle of the male vampire's chest. Without hesitation, Allie quickly positioned a second arrow and let it fly through the chest of the female vampire.

"Dammit." The vampire said as she looked down at the arrow through her chest. "It barely even stings." She sneered turning to the trio who emerged from the trees.

"Give it time sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you isn't it?" John smirked as he patted Allie's shoulder. She was one hell of a shot.

The female vamp soon fell unconscious and the boys loaded her into John's truck whilst John decapitated the male vampire with his machete.

* * *

Allie stood beside the campfire that was burning ferociously, she watched as Sam patrolled the area with his machete. She wanted to talk to him but she refused to apologise first. Sighing, she looked down at the dancing flames. Sam glanced at the girl, watching as her eyes lit up in orange and gold; he knew that he overstepped the mark and he had no idea why he took his anger out on her. He frowned in guilt.

Dean tossed a bag of Saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium onto the fire as his dad had ordered. John claimed that it would mask their scent until they were ready to attack and as he instructed they dusted their clothes with the ashes of the burnt ingredients. The smell was potent and made Allie's eyes water.

"You sure they'll come after her?" Sam asked

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun." John began, Allie smiled at the thought of loving someone that much, "But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time."

"A half hour oughta do it."

"And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can." John said as he looked at the three younger hunters individually. Sam automatically argued after he realised that his father had no intentions of meeting up with them later to hunt the demon together.

"You can't treat us like this." Sam stated angrily.

"Like what?"

"Like children."

"You are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Dad, all due respect but, uh, that's a bunch of crap." Dean interrupted. Allie beamed in pride as he stood up to his father whilst Sam and John stared at him in shock. "You know what Sammy and I have been hunting. Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

"It's not the same thing, Dean." John started before being interrupted again.

"Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?"

"This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive."

"You mean you can't be as reckless." Dean argued.

"Look... I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death ... it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too. I won't."

For the first time Allie understood why John acted the way he did. She didn't agree with it but she understood that he was scared of losing the only people he had left. Allie knew how that felt, she knew it would absolutely destroy her if she lost Bobby or Dean.

"What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die, and we could have done something about it? You know I been thinking. I ...think maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together." Dean continued to argue, "We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it."

"We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order." John commanded and walked away. Dean looked at the ground as Allie squeezed his arm in comfort. Sam stared off into the distance, his jaw clenched.

* * *

The trio cleared the vampire nest at exceptional speed. No one could deny that they made a good team. They then went to keep an eye on John who was making a trade, the gun for the female vampire.

Allie saw as the vampire tried to get out of her bonds and grabbed her bow and an arrow that had been soaked in Dead Man's blood. She watched carefully as John was knocked backwards, he dropped the Colt as the lead vampire sent him back against the car door. As John lay unconscious on the ground amongst the broken glass, Allie sent her arrow through one of the vampires. She stayed hidden in the treeline, shooting as many of the vampires as she could to give Sam and Dean a chance to reach their father.

Sam backhanded the leader but as Dean grabbed the machete to help, the vampire grabbed Sam by the throat.

"Don't! I'll break his neck. Put the blade down." He ordered, Dean hesitated until the grip on Sam's neck tightened cutting off his air supply completely. Dean dropped the machete and Allie panicked as she tried to get a clear shot, the arrow wouldn't kill him but it might give Dean enough time to decapitate him. The shot was proving impossible though, she couldn't be sure that she wouldn't hit Sam so she lowered her bow and sighed desperately. "You people. Why can't you leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do."

"I don't think so." A voice spoke from behind. John. Without a second thought he shot the vampire between the eyes with the Colt. Allie's eyes widened as a light illuminated the vamp's skeleton and he fell to his knees, dead. His mate screamed in grief and started toward John before another vampire grabbed her and pulled her into a car. They sped off as John smirked.

Allie picked up her stuff and joined the Winchesters. She sighed in relief that they were all relatively unharmed but she wished she could have done more.

* * *

Allie sat outside on the pavement, she had already packed her things so she waited for the boys. Her headache hadn't eased but she knew John was the source.

After finally picking up the courage to speak to her, Sam sat down beside Allie and silently pulled her into a hug. He kissed her on the top of the head as she wrapped her arms around his waist: "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Me too." Allie replied softly as she buried her head into his neck, "I didn't mean it. I was just angry."

"I took my anger out on you and…" Sam sighed and shook his head, he couldn't find the words to tell her how sorry he was. He had been terrified that he had ruined whatever relationship they had, that she wouldn't speak to him again.

"I know." She smiled as she gently pulled back slightly so she could look at him but remain close.

"I would never leave you, you know that?" Sam frowned slightly as he remembered what she had said. Her words had been running through his mind since the argument, it made him think. Allie looked down but didn't respond and that broke Sam's heart.

"Are you two actually going to kiss or are you going to come in here and help me?" Dean hollered from the motel room, causing the pair to pull apart, red-faced.

"So boys. Allie." John addressed the trio as he entered the room, not long after Sam and Allie.

"Yes, sir." Sam answered.

"You ignored a direct order back there."

"Yes, sir."

"Yeah but we saved your ass." Dean argued as Sam eyed his father nervously. Dean gulped at John's steady stare.

"You're right. It scares the hell out of me. You two are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So…we go after this damn thing. Together." John replied and turned to Allie, "All four of us."

"Yes, sir." Sam and Dean spoke in unison.

"Okay." Allie started before she smirked and added, "but I'm not calling you sir…"


	10. AN

Hey Guys!

I have decided to rewrite Allie completely and place her Season 4 onwards instead so it is now going to be under the story Legacy which you can find on my profile!

She is still going to be really close to Dean and there will be a relationship with Sam but I have so many ideas for later seasons that I didnt want to compromise her by forcing myself through the earlier ones.

I really hope you check out that book and let me know what you think over there!

Sorry :)

xxx


End file.
